Forever Young
by sophieilovekurthummel
Summary: Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor end up de-aged after another fight against Loki goes wrong. Steve is turned into a 16 year-old. Tony is 15. Thor is 12. And Bruce an 8 year old. Read and see what happens with Natasha and Clint becoming temporary parents to their 4- turned into children -superhero friends. WARNING: mentions of eating disorders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is just some random fanfiction i wrote on a boring sunday afternoon when i was dreading the fact that i had school the next day, I hope you enjoy it! and please tell me if you like it or not! And give me any judgements, like horrific grammar or OOC problems etc**

 **thanks!**

 **and i do not own The Avengers just yet but its a working progress.**

 **i'll keep you updated.**

* * *

A loud bang caused Natasha to instinctively duck down slightly and stopped her mid-fight with one of Loki's men. The man she was battling tried to land a hit on her while she was distracted but his plan of attack was interrupted by her shooting him in the leg. This resulted in him lying on the ground, holding his leg and whimpering pathetically.

Without showing any signs of care for the wounded bad guy, Natasha turned around and started to make her way out of the building.

"Cap?!" she shouted into her ear piece, "I heard an explosion, is everyone okay?"

Natasha froze and frowned when she didn't get a reply.

"Stark?" She tried.

No reply.

Natasha quickly pushed open the door in front of her and stepped outside looking around.

"Nat?!"

Turning her head to the right she saw Clint and sighed in relief while walking towards him.

She stopped in place when she noticed that Clint wasn't alone. He was holding a small child, around eight years old, with light brown curly hair.

"What is that?" Natasha asked, frowning at the kid.

"A human in its early stages, some people call them children." Clint said sarcastically.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Why are you holding the kid? Where's his parents?"

"Tash, it's Bruce."

Natasha's frown deepened in confusion, was this a joke?

"I didn't exactly see what happened but I heard a bang and saw a flash of light from the window in the room I was in. I wasn't fighting anyone so I quickly ran out to see if anyone was injured and sitting on the ground was a crying miniature Bruce." Clint explained.

Natasha made eye contact with Clint and they had one of their silent conversations, 'How are we supposed to fix this?'

She looked the small Bruce up and down as she walked passed and then looked around the area.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked turning back to face Clint.

Clint shrugged, "I haven't gotten around to looking."

"Thor?! Steve?!" Natasha tried again with her ear piece, still looking all over the place for any signs of the other team members.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

Natasha whipped her head around to see a skinny, blonde teenager standing awkwardly to her side.

"What's your name kid?" She asked straight to the point, having the feeling she knew who he was.

"Steve."

"Steve Rogers?"

"Uh… Yeah."

Natasha sighed, "Clint it's Cap." She informed the other adult, gesturing towards the teenage boy who looked quite confused.

"Hey Steve, stay with us." She told the kid, getting him to follow her to where Clint was standing.

"Everyone who was outside during the explosion seemed to have been de-aged" Natasha explained to her best friend.

"This is so messed up… Loki seemed to have disappeared from the site after the explosion. This was all a big trap!" Clint told her with a sigh of annoyance.

Natasha just nodded slightly in reply and then made her way to the side pf the building, "I'm going to find the others! Stay there with Steve and Bruce." She told Clint, who nodded.

Natasha had looked nearly everywhere that was outside and was on her way towards the roof.

She was just about to climb the stairs that led to the top of the building when a voice stopped her.

"Oh finally! Someone who can help me out!"

Natasha turned to see another teenage boy, he had dark brown hair that was that "just got out of bed" type messy (though not in a bad way) and tan skin. It was Tony.

"Tony right? Follow me." She demanded, starting to walk back to the exit.

"Woah no. Excuse me? No. Lady, so thanks for being the product of the wonderful Howard Stark, I have been kidnapped enough to know not to follow anyone dressed in all black, holding a gun! Trust me."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "I'm not trying to kidnap you, I work for your father's company" she lied to the boy.

Tony looked uncertain, but ended up nodding and gesturing for her to lead the way. "I don't know where I am or how I got here, but I'm a genius who always knows how to find a way out and I just thought you would want to know that, you know… being my kidnapper and all." Teenage Tony spoke up as they walked.

"You're not being kidnapped." Was all that Natasha said in reply. Tony said nothing else for the rest of the walk.

The two walked out the door to see Clint holding the hand of a small, long haired, blonde kid who was trying his best to escape. Teenager Steve was standing on the other side of Clint, awkwardly looking towards the struggling child and holding the hand of a confused looking Bruce.

"YOU DARE TAKE HOSTAGE OF THE SON OF ODIN?!" The kid, apparently Thor, yelled as loud as he probably could.

Natasha heard a scoff from behind her, "so you are trying to kidnap me!" The young Tony said as he crossed his arms, this resulted with an alert look from Steve.

She chose to just ignore the boy and walked up to mini Thor, "Thor listen up, we aren't trying to take you hostage, we were sent to help you." This seemed to calm the small god enough to stop him from yelling, though he was still pulling a bit to get away from Clint.

"Are you here to help us all?" Steve spoke up, he was still holding to hand of a very confused young Bruce.

"We sure are" Clint responded to the question.

"Alright everyone listen up, I'm going to explain. Tony come closer, I promise we aren't here to kidnap you" Natasha said standing in front of everyone, ready to get into business and start getting things sorted as soon as possible.

"Alright, so this is going to sound really strange and you can choose to believe me or not, either way what I'm telling you is the truth." She started, "This is the future, it's the year 2015 and you guys are a part of a superhero team called the avengers. The bad guy we were fighting has somehow found out a way to turn your older selves into children and erase all the memories from the age you are now to the age you were before the transformation. We are currently finding a way to fix this and you guys will be returned to your normal time and will be back at home soon. For now you're stuck under the protection of us. Any questions?"

Natasha decided to just tell the de-aged avengers the truth, finding it the easiest thing to do. The kids didn't say anything.

Steve looked lost and a bit uncomfortable / concerned.

Bruce, still holding Steve's hand, continued looking wildly confused and was staring hard at the ground.

Thor seemed to believe the explanation, and had nodded after Natasha was done explaining. Probably because Asgard was full of magic and stuff like this must happen often there.

Tony seemed to half-believe what she had said too which surprised Natasha.

"You don't think I'm lying to you?" She asked Tony, her eyebrows rose slightly.

No I believe you. I had a feeling I was in the future because of that model of car over there." Tony said pointing at the one car that was parked in the car park.

Natasha just nodded and Clint let out an amused, small laugh, "you are smart kid." He told Tony, the boy just smirked and raised one eyebrow in reply as if to say "I know that already."

The next few hours were spent talking to Fury about what happened, and helping the de-aged avengers feel more confident that they were safe in the hands of Natasha and Clint.

It was about 7pm when Natasha, Clint and the small avengers arrived at the Stark Tower, after the two only avengers got lectured by Fury on how they were going to handle the situation.

They showed the young avengers where their rooms were and then gave them a small tour of the tower.

It was 7:30 when dinner was ready and they were all sat around the table eating. It was simply lasagne that Pepper had prepared for them before she left on a business trip for Stark Industries. Oh God. Pepper.

"What are we going to tell Pepper?" Natasha blurted out, making Clint stop mid-chew and all the kids looked up from their dishes.

"Oh crap!" Clint said mouth full. "And Jane!"

"Who's Pepper and Jane?" Tony spoke up for the first time during dinner.

"Nothing, don't worry, just eat your dinner. We will figure it out." Natasha replied to Tony and them mouthed 'later' to Clint to inform him they would talk about it later.

About 20 minutes later, everyone had finished their dinner except Tony, who still had half left. "I'm not that hungry, but thank you, it was nice." He smiled handing his half eaten dinner to Natasha.

"What? You've barely eaten any of it!" Clint exclaimed looking at the teenager's plate in shock.

"Clint!" Natasha sent a glare towards the man to shut him up, "It's all good Tony."

Steve was next to hand her his plate, it was empty. "Thank you ma'am it was delicious! I very much enjoyed it!" He said politely.

Thor then came up and handed her his, "Lady Natasha, although I have never heard of such a dish before, it was very delightful, Thank you."

"You're very welcome Thor." Natasha smiled.

"You finished with your empty plate buddy?" Clint asked Bruce playfully.

Bruce simply nodded and sent both the adults a small smile as a thank you.

"Does small Bruce have knowledge on our spoken language?" Thor asked rather loudly gesturing towards Bruce.

"Yes he does Thor." Natasha said collecting Bruce's plate from Clint and taking the stack to the sink to wash.

"I do not believe I have heard the mortal speak yet." Thor continued.

"I think he's just very shy." Steve informed Thor.

"He can speak up whenever he wants, there's no rush." Clint said giving Bruce's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading off to the lounge room.

"Who wants to watch 'Emperor's New Groove' with me?!" He yelled out to the kids excitedly.

It was 9:30pm when Clint and Natasha had put the de-aged avengers to bed. They were now both sitting lazily on the couch, both exhausted after the long day.

"How are we going to fix this Nat?" Clint sighed, running a hand over his face in frustration.

"I honestly have no idea Clint, but we need to fix it fast! Loki has de-aged them for a reason." Natasha replied.

Clint nodded and frowned at the same time. Loki would've made them kids because it would be easier to defeat them.

"But for now I think we should study up our friends' childhoods." Natasha spoke up again, while standing up and heading towards the box of files they had received from Fury that afternoon.

"Ugh, can't we just go off what we already know and treat them like normal kids?" Clint huffed.

"No because one of them isn't just a kid but a god and secondly there are some things that are really important that we need to know. For example, I've already read Tony's file and I know that throughout his childhood he suffered with an eating disorder. And tonight at dinner you put him on the spot and you could have freaked him out and made things worse." Natasha informed him, chucking Tony's file on his lap to read.

"Tony had an eating disorder? Actually, young Tony did look rather skinny now that I think of it." Clint said grimacing sympathetically and opening the front page of the file.

"Honestly I'm not surprised though, growing up with his family would've been crazy and all over the place. I've heard that quite a few people with eating disorders see their eating habits as the only thing they have control of." Natasha said sadly.

Throughout their reading they found out a few more important things they needed to look out for:

Steve had asthma and they needed to get him an asthma puffer, he's also very prone to injures and also had problems keeping on weight.

Tony had an eating disorder, and they also needed to watch out for signs of bulimia.

There wasn't much information on Thor, so they were just going to have to look out for him.

And Bruce was allergic to peanuts; also he seemed to not speak.

"Okay, so we have two very thin teenagers, one of them with asthma, a mini god from another realm, and a mute tiny Bruce." Clint said placing the last file back into the box, "This is going to be exhausting."

"We've been through worse." Natasha replied, placing the box back where it was before. "Remember Budapest?"

"You and I remember Budapest very differently."

* * *

 **That's the first chapter of my first avengers fanfiction ever written! I hope you enjoyed it! i love writing for young Thor, though whenever im writing its meant to be in fetus thor voice though in my head its the deep adult Thor voice and its making me laugh imagining baby Thor with a really deep Thor voice hahaha any way please review and tell me if you liked it or you know tell me if you hate it if you want because its a free country where im from (Australia) and feel free to do whatever cause captain america and freedom and all that jazz! I aint gonna judge you for whatever comment you post i just want to know whether i should continue or not :) any way yeah im rambling im done.**

 **Thankyou for reading!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I didn't update for a while cause it was my birthday and then i had to host some thing for my school and then all this stuff happened and yeah! ahaha i hope this chapter is alright, i honestly dont know how i feel about this but the next chapter will be better i swear! sorry if people are OOC or if i done anything wrong! REview and tell me any mistakes or if you liked it.**

 **WARNING: Theres some swearing in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **still dont own the avengers!**

* * *

At 6:00am Clint decided that he should get out of bed, so he would be there before the de-aged avengers woke up. As he walked into the kitchen for breakfast he realised he wasn't the only one up at this time.

"I thought I would make them pancakes for breakfast." Natasha spoke up, surprisingly fully awake at this time of the morning.

"Didn't even know you could make pancakes." Clint mumbled as he was still really sleepy.

"I don't." Natasha replied and moved slightly to the side to show a Stark Industries tablet sitting next to where she was cooking; it displayed a recipe for homemade pancakes.

"yum." Clint smiled to himself, looking over the recipe.

He was just about to turn around and made his way over to the dining table, when he crashed into a small figure.

"Oh! Oh god, Bruce! Buddy I am so sorry, I didn't hear you come in!" Clint gasped as he helped the small boy back onto his feet. He was shocked that the boy was even up at this time, though he was shocked he, himself, was up at this time. Looking at Little Bruce Clint realised that the kid looked like he hadn't even gone to bed at all. The small boy's hair was a crazy mop of curls, sticking up everywhere, and his big brown eyes accommodated two dark shadows proving his lack of sleep.

"Morning Bruce! Did you have a nice sleep?" Natasha asked without looking towards the two others in the room.

"Did you have any sleep?" Clint asked after her. This made Natasha turn to inspect the small boy, who obviously hadn't slept.

Little Bruce shrugged without making eye contact with the two adults. This just proved the question right even more. Clint decided to let the subject slide, picked up the small eight year old and carried him to the dining table to sit the boy next to him, ready for when breakfast would be served.

They would talk about the sleeping problems later.

Just as they both were comfortable sitting at the table, with Natasha still cooking in the kitchen, Tony decided to walk in. The teenager looked dead tired as he walked passed, heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Kid" Clint greeted with an amused smile. Teenage Tony just continued walking as if he didn't hear the older man. A few minutes later the kid returned, looking a lot more awake with a mug of coffee in his hand. "Hey Clint! Morning Brucie." He greeted the two as if they didn't see him walking like a zombie before. It was a surprising contrast.

"Did you have a good sleep Tony?" Clint asked making conversation.

"Sure did! Comfy bed, did future me choose it? I have great taste in beds." Tony replied in one breath, before taking a massive gulp of his coffee, finishing the drink. "Must have chosen the coffee as well, because that was some great coffee!" He said enthusiastically, this made Clint let out a chuckle.

"You actually did choose both of those things, and I agree with the coffee being great but I have to say that I have better taste in beds than you do."

"Yeah right! I bet you do." Tony said with sarcasm.

"Yep."

"I highly doubt that."

"I thought you were a genius."

"I am which is why I have better taste in beds than you."

"pfft, future you doesn't even go to bed!"

"Oh my god! Both of you shut up!" Natasha shouted as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table. "Breakfast is ready." She then said, sitting down and placing a pancake on her own plate in front of her.

They all started right away with eating, Clint taking note of how Tony took the smallest one but not mentioning anything about it.

It was spent in silence until Natasha broke it.

"Tony has better taste in beds." This resulted with a scoff from Clint and a big smirk from Teenage Tony.

About 15 minutes later, they were finished eating and at this time Steve decided to walk in.

"Hey Steve, there's some Pancakes here waiting to be eaten by you for breakfast." Natasha sent a smile his way.

"Oh wow! They look and smell fantastic, thank you." The Blonde teenager grinned, taking a seat and placing a pancake carefully on his plate. "Good morning everyone." Steve greeted politely.

Everyone at the table sent a version of good morning back except Bruce, who just continued to sit quietly.

"Everyone apart from Steve finished with their plates?" Natasha asked, standing up and lifting her own plate up at the same time.

Everyone nodded and she collected the plates to place in the dish washer.

It was about 2 hours later and everyone was off doing their own thing. Thor still hadn't woken up.

"I guess we all got up a bit early, maybe the kid likes to sleep in." Clint came up with explanation, "Like normal people." He added.

"I used to sleep in, but now I'm used to getting up early to train. I want to be a soldier." Teenage Steve replied to Clint's hypothesis on Thor's sleeping habits.

"You… In the army?" Tony chuckled, "Have fun getting in." he said, sarcasm apparently has been Tony's best friend since childhood.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve turned and frowned at Tony, who was spread out on the couch, teaching himself how to use a Stark Industry Tablet.

Tony looked up and grinned, "You know you have to be a particular height to join right? And you're not exactly huge."

"I have plenty more years to prepare myself." Steve defended himself.

"You'll need more than that! I mean look at you, but who knows maybe they'll pull another Captain Amer- Wait." Tony froze and stared at Steve with eyes wide, he seemed to have realised something.

"You alright, Tony?" Clint asked with a slight laugh at the boy's facial expression.

"You're name is Steve?" Tony asked the other teenager, ignoring Clint.

Steve looked confused and his frown at the other deepened, "Yes…"

"Steve Rogers?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Shit!" Tony swore sitting up from his laying down position. "You are fucking Captain America!"

"Language!" _(hahah "I get that reference!")_ Natasha spoke up from her location on the single seater.

"Sorry mum." The brown haired teenager sent an innocent smile towards the woman.

"Who's Captain America?" Steve asked confused.

"You in the future." Clint filled him in. "You'll find out."

Steve decided to let the whole conversation go and sat on the same couch as Tony, keeping a distance though as he was still annoyed at the other boy.

Just then Thor decided to make an entrance, "A very good morning to all of my friends!" Spoke quite loudly and enthusiastically for someone who had just woken up.

The rest of the morning was spent actually quite quietly. Everyone was surprisingly comfortable in the tower already and was doing their own thing around the house;

Steve was reading a book about Planes.

Tony had disappeared, mentioning that he was going exploring.

Thor, who had been fed, was rummaging through a massive toy box S.H.I.E.L.D had given them yesterday for the younger Avengers.

And Bruce was playing with a Hawkeye action figure that Clint had given him, "check out this awesome guy!" He had told the quiet boy.

Clint and Natasha decided that it was safer to keep the mini avengers away from the public for many reasons, so they were spending the day in.

Everything was going peacefully until Thor decided that he wanted a turn playing the Hawkeye action figure.

"Young Bruce, I will trade you my sword for the tiny man" Thor suggested to Bruce, pointing at the toy with the toy sword in his hand.

Bruce who was apparently now really attached to the toy Hawkeye shook his head vigorously and turned around so his back was to Thor.

"I do believe you have spent enough time with the tiny man, it is Nobel to share." The young Asgardian tried again.

Clint had a feeling he had probably been told that about sharing quite a bit.

Again Bruce shook his head and remained with his back towards Thor, he continued on playing with the toy.

Thor frowned and walked around so that the back of Bruce was no longer facing him.

"You are not being fair." The older boy declared. Bruce just continued playing.

Getting ignored angered Thor, letting out a grumble; he bent down and snatched the action figure away from the hands of Bruce.

Bruce gasped in shock, he stood up and tried to grab the toy back but Thor being taller held it up high so he couldn't reach.

"Thor, don't be cruel! Bruce, maybe let him play with it for a bit; you've had it for a while." Steve spoke up trying to help settle things back down.

But Bruce didn't listen and pushed Thor down with a surprising amount of strength, and grabbed the toy back in the others boys moment of weakness.

"Hey!" Thor yelled out and fought back.

The two were officially physically fighting and getting quite violent, until they were stopped by Steve coming in between them, "Stop! That's enough, both of you!"

"He wasn't sharing!" Thor yelled and lashed out at Bruce at the same time.

That was when Clint came up between them.

"That is it!" he took hold of the action figure, "none of you get the toy! I did not expect this from you guys! Thor you are twelve years old, I would've thought you would have handle the situation with a bit more maturity. And Bruce! You've had the toy for plenty of time; it would've been nice of you to share! And there was no need to get violent! If you have problems come to me!" Clint told them harshly, an angry look upon his face. "This toy stays with me! I'm very disappointed in both of you." he continued before walking back to where he was seated with the toy in his hand.

Thor sighed picked up his sword and quietly resumed half playing with it, looking ashamed of himself.

Steve let out a deep breath and sat back down on the lounge, continuing with his reading.

Bruce, upset, ran out of the room. This made Clint feel a bit guilty.

Just then Natasha returned from where ever she disappeared to.

"I just had a meeting with Fury."

"What?! When? Just now? Why didn't I see or hear you leave?" Clint asked, feeling really confused.

"I just returned then." She replied simply, "we need to talk in private."

They both found themselves in the kitchen, Clint leaning against the bench and Natasha standing opposite.

"So, this is going to sound crazy but Fury wants us to send the de-aged avengers to school." Natasha said, going straight to the point.

Clint stared at her a for bit, frowning slightly. "What? Why? That sounds a little bit dangerous… And a bit random."

"He thinks its good training; saying that it would help us know how to really look after kids, help gain knowledge in case something happened in the future." Natasha explained, she thought it was silly as well.

"What 'something' will happen in the future that would involve us taking kids to school? What if people find out they're the avengers? What if Loki finds them? This sounds like a stupid idea." Clint said crossing his arms.

"I mentioned that to Fury but he didn't budge. He wants the kids to start next week; he's already contacted the schools." Natasha said with a frustrated look on her face, she had a bad feeling about this. "Maybe we can talk to Fury again about it later on this week." She told Clint.

Clint nodded and sighed, "This is all so crazy."

Natasha breathed out a 'yep' in agreement. "Come on let's check on the kids" she told him heading to lounge room.

In the lounge room Thor was running around jumping on all the furniture with the same sword as before and Steve was still reading, this time a book about war.

Natasha frowned, "Where's Bruce?"

"Oh… Yeah he uh ran out, he was a bit upset after a fight with Thor." Clint informed her.

Natasha frowned and turned around to look for the boy.

Natasha looked everywhere. All the rooms, the bathrooms, the gym and even under all the beds and tables.

The last place she hadn't checked was the lab, walking to the door she could hear sounds from inside the room. Natasha pressed the button to open the door, entered and found where the sound was coming from. Inside Teen Tony was working on some invention he had come up with since he had disappeared.

"Hey Tony, have you seen Bruce anywhere?" She asked the kid.

Not expecting anyone else to be in the room, Tony jumped in surprise, nearly fell off his chair and sent his experiment crashing to the ground.

Natasha laughed out loud, "I didn't mean to scare you Tony!" she chuckled.

Tony just smiled and shook his head, dropping down and picking up his now broken experiment. "Nah sorry, I haven't seen Brucie Boy anywhere."

Natasha bent down and helped Tony with the pieces of his creation. "That's alright, I'm sorry I made you break your invention." She told him softly.

Tony shook his head and sent her a grin, "No, no that's alright! It was shit anyway. I'll help you find Bruce!"

After packing up the mess in the lab, Natasha and Tony went off to find Bruce. They were about to exit the lab when Natasha stopped, "Wait, I've looked all over the place. He might be in here." She told the other.

Tony spun around, a thoughtful look on his face. "I didn't hear him come in, though he doesn't exactly make a lot of noise."

They searched every corner and under every bench. Natasha was about to give up until Tony spoke up. "Natasha! I found him!"

Natasha ran over to where Tony was leaning into a large cupboard.

"Come on Brucie, come out! It cannot be comfy in there." The brunette teenager spoke out to the small boy.

Natasha walked up and stood next to Tony, looking into the cupboard. "Hey Bruce, It's nearly lunch time, you need to come out and eat!" The small boy didn't respond.

Tony hummed and sent Natasha a cheeky grin before moving himself inside the cupboard opposite Bruce. "Yep wow, definitely not very soothing in here." He chuckled. Little Bruce looked up and just stared at Tony, the teenager stared back.

"You could have at least taken a pillow with you, made it more comfortable for yourself."

"Tony! Just help him out." Natasha demanded.

"Come on Brucicles, Its lunch time! I'll give you a piggy back to the dining table! It'll be cool." Tony tried, but the small boy just whimpered and curled into himself. The teenager sighed and looked at Natasha, seeking help.

"Bruce, whatever happened between you and Thor, I'm sure it'll be all forgotten." Natasha spoke up, sitting herself on the edge of the cupboard with them.

"Yeah!" Tony agreed, "And if it's not, you've got me on your side!" he added.

"Tony, you don't even know what they were disagreeing with!"

"Yeah, but Bruce is my favourite." This statement made Bruce look up, a look of surprise on his face. "Bruce is cool." Tony continued.

Natasha shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face. "Come on guys, we need to get to the dining table before the others eat all the food" She said as she stood up from the cupboard.

Tony climbed/fell out of the cupboard and then turned back to Bruce, "Come on buddy, don't leave me to eat my lunch alone with those annoying people, that doesn't include Natasha who is beautiful and is my second favourite person." He said with a smile as he held out a hand to Bruce, who hesitated a bit but ended up accepting the hand and climbing out. Once he was out Tony turned around and bent down, gesturing for Bruce to hop onto his back for a piggy back. Little Bruce giggled, actually giggled! That was the first sound Natasha and Tony had heard from the kid and this made the two smile brightly.

"Off we go!" Tony shouted excitedly as he strutted off with Bruce on his back, Natasha laughed at the two and followed them to the kitchen with a big grin on her face.

* * *

 ***Loki voice* "Ta Daaa!"**

 **I hope you liked it! give me your judgements in the reviews! I need to know if im making any mistakes hahah Hope it was alright because i seriously dont know if i like it or not :)**

 **Thankyouuu!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey! sorry it took a while to update, crazy im ACTUALLY doing stuff in the school holidays hahaha i hope this chapters alright, someone mentioned how it seemed out of place sending them to school and i sort of agreed so i've put more reasoning behind it and i have great plans on where im going with that later on in the story haha**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I havent yet discovered a way to own the avengers but workin on it.**

* * *

"Hey guys, just in time for lunch!" Clint smiled as Natasha, Tony and Bruce entered. Steve and Thor were sitting at the dining table and Clint was up ready to make whatever people wanted for lunch.

"That was the plan, Barton." Natasha replied to Clint, moving over to stand next to him as Tony and Bruce made their ways over to the dining table. Before sitting down tiny Bruce walked over and gave Thor a hug and then whispered, "I'm sorry."

Everyone froze in shock and just stared wide eyed at Bruce. Everyone except Thor.

"The young mortal spoke! I accept your apology my friend. I would like to say sorry myself, for I was in the wrong to." Thor said grinning at Bruce and giving the small boy another big hug. Bruce let out a small smile in return.

Everybody else in the room was smiling as well and Clint chuckled, "Very cute! Now sandwiches for lunch?"

Everyone said yes in reply except Tony who asked if he could just make himself a piece toast, Natasha allowed him to.

They were all eating when Clint spoke up, "So uh… This is going to sound super strange but we have been told we need to send you guys to school."

All the kids froze and Tony choked on his sip of the coffee he made himself.

"Excuse me, I don't understand." Steve spoke up awkwardly, "I thought we were going home?"

"Yes, you are! But for the time you are here we need to send you to school." Natasha answered, grimacing.

"Mortal School? This shall be quite the experience!" Thor said with a smile, he seemed to be excited about this.

"But uh, I'm from a different time." Steve said as though he was ashamed.

Natasha looked around at all the kid's reactions to the news.

Steve looked stressed, awkwardly still holding his sandwich he was previously halfway through eating.

Tony looked like he was about to cry, he was frowning at the adults in confusion.

Thor looked surprisingly content about the idea, still eating his nearly finished sandwich.

And Bruce just looked uncomfortable and nervous not looking up from his plate of food.

"Hey guys don't worry! This might not even happen! We are going to talk to our director, Nick Fury, and try to convince him not to go through with this." Clint said noticing how upsetting this seemed for all the kids except Thor. They all nodded in reply and slowly went back to eating.

"Clint, I'm going to call Fury and get him to come over to talk." Natasha spoke as she stood and left the room.

* * *

It was about an hour after they had finished lunch and everyone had returned to doing their own things.

Steve was in the lounge room and was watching some classic movie he had found on TV.

Tony was also in the lounge room, he was on the floor reassembling the TV remote he had disassembled before out of boredom. The remote Steve had placed down after finding the right channel to watch.

And Thor was with Bruce; the two were playing a massive game of hide and seek. Bruce, being how quiet he is, is a lot better at hiding than Thor. This meant a frustrated Thor whenever it was his turn to find Bruce.

At this moment, Fury entered the lounge room from the elevator. Hearing the elevator Tony looked up and was the first one to see the man.

"There's a pirate in the tower!"

"Tony! Why do you have to be so rude?"

"Shut up, Steven."

"HEY! I was watching that! Change the channel back!"

"I can't the remotes broken. See, it won't let me change channels."

"What did you do to remote?!"

"I was bored!"

"You broke it!"

"I'm fixi-"

"Would you two SHUT the FUCK up!?" Fury yelled over the two's bickering, smiling at the sudden silence that followed.

"Thank you, now where's Barton and Romanoff?" He questioned, staring them down.

"In the kitchen." Tony replied casually, gesturing towards to kitchen and then returning to fixing the remote, no care for what just happened. Steve sat quietly and stiffly as he was scared to piss the man off even more, he didn't like being told off by adults because of bad behaviour.

"Don't get told off much Stevie?" Tony spoke up after Fury had disappeared from the room.

"Shut up Tony!"

* * *

When Fury entered the kitchen, Natasha and Clint were leaning on opposite benches, both cradling a mug of tea.

"Good afternoon agents." Nick said standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey, would you like a tea?" Natasha asked half making her way to the kettle.

"That won't be needed, I won't be here long." Fury answered, moving back a bit to lean on the door way. "Would you like to tell me what this meeting you requested is for?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Sir, we don't think we should send the de-aged avengers to school." Clint told Nick, crossing his arms. "It just sounds like a stupid idea, we need to focus on turning them back!"

"That's the point Barton! You send them the school, more time to yourself to figure out a cure!" Fury explained. "While they're at school, being monitored by undercover agents, you guys can be working on changing them back while also being available if we need you for short missions! You see my point?"

"We see your point Director Fury, but we also see how dangerous this could be!" Natasha told the man in front of her.

"Agent Romanoff, Have I not mentioned the undercover agents? They will be there to protect the de-aged avengers from any harm or danger!" The man answered hands going on to his hips.

"Now I'm a busy man, I've got other shit to deal with other than you people! Are we done here?" He said standing up higher, ready to leave.

"Yeah… Thanks Fury." Clint agreed reluctantly.

"They won't be there for long, agents. We will find a cure." And with that Fury left.

"That was quick." Natasha sighed placing her mug into the sink.

"I still don't feel great about this Nat." Clint spoke up as soon as Nick left.

"Neither do I."

* * *

In the lounge room, Steve was still seated and back to watching his film after Tony had fixed the remote. This time Tony was no longer in the room and was replaced by a bored Thor.

"Son of Rogers, this moving picture you are watching has lack of colour. Is it broken?"

"No Thor, It's just really old." Steve replied, smiling at Thor and then returning to watch the screen.

"So with age the moving pictures slowly lose colour?" The demi-god questioned.

"No, back when they were first made they could only be made in black and white." The older blonde explained, obviously wanting to end the conversation and continue watching the film.

"Was everything in earth originally black and white?" Thor asked another question and frowned in confusion before being interrupted by Clint.

"Hey! Thor buddy, why don't we leave poor Steve alone." Clint chuckled, leading Thor away from Steve.

"Sir Clint, I am incredibly bored." The young demi-god announced.

"I thought you were playing hide and seek with Bruce?"

"I cannot find the small mortal." Thor said with a frown, half looking around to see if he could see the other boy.

"So Bruce is still hiding somewhere, Okay hey! Here, you go find Bruce and I'll show you two something fun!" Clint suggested with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, Thor and Bruce were seated on the couch positioned in front of the TV in Clint's room. Clint turned the TV on, along with his PlayStation 3 before seating himself next to boys. Right at that moment Steve walked in, "The movie finished."

"Oh cool man, you can join us then!" Clint told the teenager, patting on a spot next him on the couch, telling Steve he could sit there.

About 2 hours later Natasha made her way into the room, after noticing the absence of the people in the other locations of the tower. She couldn't laugh at the scene in front of her.

Clint was yelling at the game on the screen as he was having trouble up against Bruce, hearing the reaction from Clint losing to him made a grin appear on the quiet boy's face. All the de-aged avengers were in the room as well.

Steve was still seated next to Clint, dodging the man's arm as he thrashed around getting way too into the game. The teenager laughed out loud, a big smile on his face.

Tony happened to be in the room as well, lying spread out on Clint's bed with the Stark Industry table in his hands. Occasionally, whenever Clint yelled out, the brunette teenager would chuckle and look over the others with an amused look on his face.

Thor was seated next to Bruce and would often yell out a cheer for his small friend, he too was getting quite into it.

And Bruce seemed to be the happiest he's ever been since he had been de-aged.

"Having fun, boys?" Natasha asked playfully.

"Yes!" Clint answered for them all, after losing the game to Bruce. "They are all surprisingly good! Tony's banned though, he kept on winning."

There was a scoff sound from the area of Clint's bed, "Yeah, banned for being too good at something!"

"It was creepy! It was like I was up against a computer!" Clint said dramatically.

Natasha shook her head and laughed, "Alright, well it's time for you to start making dinner Clint"

* * *

Hour later, everyone was gathered around the dining table ready for dinner.

"Everyone get ready to have your mind blown! This is my special Pizza that only I know how to make! Seriously you guys are seated before the best pizza maker in New York." Clint said as he placed two of his massive special pizzas in the middle of the table.

Thor gasped and looked wide eyed at Clint, obviously taking what the man had said too seriously.

Everyone dug in and started eating, they all seemed to enjoy the taste of the pizza.

After one piece, Tony stated that he was finished. This made Steve frown, the lack of food Tony ate becoming noticeable to him.

Natasha looked over and noticed how overwhelmed Tony looked, staring at both his plate and the massive pizza in front of him.

"Um, is it alright if I am dismissed?" The brunette teenager asked a bit shyly.

"Are you sure bud? You only had one piece?" Clint replied, "You got to eat more Tony, it's not healthy to starve yourself."

"I- I'm not starving myself, I'm just not feeling well." Tony said pleadingly.

"Come on Tony, stop being so rude and ungrateful!" Steve spoke up with a glare, Clint went in to tell Tony that it was alright, and that he wasn't in trouble but Steve spoke again "I don't know if you're being fussy and don't like the food you've been given, but back in my time we couldn't be picky, we ate whatever we could afford!" He told the other teenager, not knowing the real reason behind Tony not eating.

Tony sunk into his seat, a look of hurt flashed upon his face. "You don't have to have another piece Tony it's alright." Natasha told the teenager softly. He didn't say anything, but reached over and grabbed another piece of pizza with a shaky hand. He felt bad.

The situation was left behind and everyone went back to eating. A small conversation about movies came up but Natasha, Tony and of course Bruce didn't join in. Tony slowly ate his new piece quietly and Natasha would every now and then look up at him with a sad look on her face.

A few minutes later, everyone was finished except Tony, who was half way through his one piece. The people were dismissed from the table and Natasha collected all the plates, including Tony's one with the half eaten pizza. Tony sent her a grateful smile and Natasha sent back one, that also seemed to say she know what was really up. Because little did he know she did.

* * *

After dinner was all cleaned up, everyone was seated comfortably in the lounge room when Clint made his way over to the stereo. Music suddenly filled the room and Clint started dancing in the middle of the space to the song. Natasha shook her head laughing at the randomness but takes a blushing Steve in to dance with her.

Thor laughing excitedly joins in dancing with Clint.

And Tony follows after, dancing like a lunatic. He then noticed little Bruce sitting shyly, a look on his face that said he really wanted to join but was too shy. Tony laughed and went over. He took hold both of Bruce's hands and spun him into middle of the room to dance with him. "Come on Brucie, dance with me!" He yelled excitedly over the loud music. Little Bruce laughed, and started dancing just as crazy as Tony.

The rest of the night was spent having fun and smiling, ending the second day with the avengers de-aged in a happy state of mind.

* * *

 **There we go! Chapter 3! Woo! AGAIN i dont know if i like it or not! SO give me any judgements! I accept them judgements! The part with Fury is where im bit iffy about so tell me what you thought hahah I have plans for the future of this fanfiction!**

 **Random dancing part at the end because why not? hahah it was cute in my head and so i wrote it down.**

 **thankyou! review!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! I hope you like it!**

 **and thankyou for all the reviews, each one made me smile!**

 **I did own the avengers but then i woke up and realised it was a dream... awkward**

 **so no i dont own the avengers!**

* * *

 _One Week Later:_

It was seven o'clock in the morning and everyone was up getting ready. It was the first day of their new school for the de-aged avengers. Natasha and Clint were both feeling a bit down that morning, looking after the de-aged avengers was great (they were good kids.) But they really missed their old friends/Team mates; also they had hoped that the mini avengers would have been re-aged before they had to take them to this school, they were now more determined to find a cure.

The two adults weren't the only ones feeling down on this morning, they both figured this out as they each visited a room of each de-aged avenger:

Clint walked into Steve's room first to see how he was.

The teenager was standing in the new schools uniform in front of the mirror in the bathroom attached to the room; he was brushing his hair with a frustrated look on his face.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Clint asked with a smile.

Steve sent a look towards the adult through the mirror and sighed as he placed the brush down. "I –Uh- I'm sort of-I'm really nervous, Clint." He said, fiddling with his hands. "I don't know if I can do this! I'm from a different time! I'm not going to know what I am doing! And people are going to look at me weirdly and laugh!" Steve continued, his breathing quickening.

"Woah! Buddy breathe, it's going to be okay! Do you need your inhaler?" Clint interrupted the rambling putting a reassuring hand on the blonde's shaking shoulder. Steve nodded wordlessly in reply, his wheezing the only sound coming out of him.

Clint gave Steve his inhaler that was in the front pocket of the teen's school bag and waited till he was done with it before returning it. "Hey listen, if you're scared you're not going to get all the new stuff just hang around Tony, the kid knows everything he could help you out." He suggested.

Steve gave Clint another look through the mirror, "I don't know if you've noticed but Tony and I don't get along very well."

Clint let out a small laugh and nodded, "True, but I'm sure he would help you out a bit, actually I bet he's nervous about going to a new school as well, you guys help each other out." After seeing that Steve still was looking freaked out Clint continued, "Okay well if you don't want to rely on Tony that's fine. Steve honestly man, it's going to fine! Just be cool about everything, it's not like you're there for long! Soon you'll be back home in your normal time and you won't have to even remember whatever happens in this new school! Experiment with this new school, do things that you wouldn't do at your regular school. Just avoid anything stupid! Do not take drugs or smoke!" Clint told the kid with exaggerated hands, making Steve laugh.

Steve was silent for a moment, taking in what Clint said before nodding. "Yeah, okay! I will try that! Thanks Clint, I feel slightly better now."

"Glad to help kiddo!" Clint smiled.

* * *

Tony was in his room, standing opposite the full length mirror that was in the middle of the wall of his future self's fancy room. To say his was nervous was an understatement. He tried for the fifth time to pull the school's uniform pants up and groaned in frustrating as they slid down slightly from not fitting his small, skinny frame. Tony was becoming overwhelmed and was thinking about the embarrassment that this was all going to conclude in.

Giving up he pulled them up again and this time sat lazily on the bed behind him, still looking at the mirror in front. Tony then saw the tears that had come from frustration and quickly wiped them away. Dad doesn't like tears.

Just then there was a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called out softly. The door opened and Natasha popped her head in with a smile, "Hey Tony, Came to check on you." She told the teenager as she made her way into the room. She then noticed his blood shot eyes, and how his hair was messier than usual, meaning frustration. "What's wrong?"

Tony looked like he was about to cry again and moved his sight to the floor as though in shame. "My pants don't fit." He mumbled quietly.

"Oh we can fix that!" Natasha said sitting herself next to him on the bed, "Too small or too big?"

"They are way too big! It's embarrassing! Ugh I don't want to go to this school! I don't understand why you are making us! Shouldn't you be focusing on returning us home?" Tony asked standing up, freaked out and tears once again spilling out. Noting the tears, Tony made a sound of disgust and harshly wiped them away. "Pathetic." He mumbled to himself, sinking back on the bed next to Natasha. "I'm sorry, I'm just being a whiney princess." Tony said quietly to Natasha.

Natasha shook her head, "Tony is okay to cry and it's okay to be scared." She told him, "We are still focusing to find a cure, S.H.I.E.L.D has been researching for cures ever since this all began, you will be back home soon! For now you're just going to have to be the strong person I know you are!"

Tony sighed and then stood, again trying to pull the too big pants up. He held them up in a bunch at the top knowing that without him holding them up they would fall, "what about the clown pants? You'd think they would've measured a size for me!"

Natasha laughed, "Yeah I agree, but don't worry! This is an easy fix, ever heard of a belt?" She asked going over to older Tony's cupboard and pulling out a leather black belt.

Tony chuckled, "Oh yeah"

"I thought you were a genius" Natasha teased handing the teenager the belt. Tony just laughed and put the belt on before pulling the slightly over-sized school jumper over top, hiding the existence of the belt.

"Nobody else will know about this right?" Tony asked after he was ready in his now staying up pants.

Natasha smiled and nodded, "Your secrets safe with me." She said as she made her way out of the room to go check on Bruce. She couldn't help but think to herself how young Tony hiding the belt reminded her of the older Tony hiding the arc reactor. It seemed the man had always had something to hide.

* * *

Clint was just about to open the door to Thor's room when it suddenly opened itself.

"Sir Clint! Son of Barton! I am ready for breakfast a long with also being ready for the great Midgardian schooling." An excited tiny Thor said way too loudly for any person in the early morning.

"Oh that's cool bud, any problems at all? Scared to be going to a new school from another realm?" Clint asked with an amused smile at the contrast of the reactions between Steve and Thor.

Thor shook his head with a grin, "Nay, for this is truly exciting! I am ready for this adventure and fun experience!" he said walking out of the door way of his room and heading towards the dining table. "Now show me these Pop tarts you have spoken about!"

* * *

Natasha went over to Bruce's door and carefully opened it to see little Bruce standing in the middle of the room all ready to go. She smiled and walked over to kneel in front of him. "You all ready to go Bruce?" She asked softly. The small boy only nodded in reply.

"Any problems?"

He shook his head.

"Oh well you're easy!" Natasha laughed slightly, while helping Bruce tuck in and straighten out his shirt. Even though he said he had no problems, Natasha could sense he was very scared about going to the school. So without saying anything she leaned over and pulled the quiet boy into a reassuring hug, "It'll be alright, Bruce."

* * *

After they all had breakfast and collected their bags, they were off to school. They decided to hire themselves a basic family van so they were better undercover.

"Okay you guys all need to remember your fake identities for this school, let's have another role call! Tony you start this time, who are you?"

"Hi my name is Tony Rushman and this is my little brother Bruce Rushman. Natalie Rushman is our mother" Tony said speaking on behalf of Bruce. He spoke as if it was memorised from a script, which it basically was.

"Good, Steve and Thor you guys next!"

"Hello, I'm Steve Burton"

"And I am Thor Burton, Son of Clark Burton." Thor spoke straight after Steve.

"Good! So you all know your fake names and families please don't forget them!" Clint spoke while driving into the school car park and parking the van.

Natasha turned to face them from the front passenger seat, "Okay boys, good luck! You've already been given your timetable for today and so all you have to do right now is go to your first class. Tony, you probably know where to go and what to do better than the others so help them out! Please don't be scared, you'll be fine!" She told them with a smile. "And maybe sit next to each other at lunch so that no one's alone, look out for each other okay?" Natasha added as they all made their way out of the car.

They all said their goodbyes and just before the two adult avengers left, Clint rolled down his window. "Bye Guys, please don't do anything stupid! Tony, Thor! I'm lookin' at you two!" He said squinting his eyes playfully at them. Tony laughed, "Don't worry, we'll be good!" he said while turning around ready to walk into the school, before walking off he held out his hand to small Bruce. "Ready for school, brother?"

Small Bruce's original worried look turned into a bright smile as he took hold of Tony's hand and the two walked off to the entrance of the school.

"I shall see you after Midgardian schooling, my friends!" Thor said excitedly to Clint and Natasha before running off the catch up with Tony and Bruce.

Steve sent the two in the car a small, sad wave before reluctantly following the others.

Clint sighed and started the car, "They'll be fine, there are agents in there to help them out if needed." He told Natasha and also himself. This morning was full of everyone needing reassurance.

* * *

"Alright everyone hand over your timetables let's see where we are going." Tony demanded lightly, collecting everyone's time table sheet. They were all standing to the side of one of the wide hallways of the school.

"Okay, so we are all in different year groups so none of us will be together." Tony informed them all, "We all have two classes and then we have lunch, the cafeteria, from what I can see from here, is just around that corner so after your second class head towards there." He said point to the direction he was talking about.

"Steven you have Ancient History, which is… Oh it's actually right in front of us! What a coincidence!" Tony was the only one who laughed, "Alright and after that, oh you poor soul, you have gym. Sorry you're going to have to find that place yourself bud. Next timetable!" Tony said, the last part he said quite loudly causing looks from other people and an embarrassed blush from Steve as Tony shoved his timetable back.

"Thor! You _too_ have Ancient History, oh man you are going to love that class! But you are in a different room which is… I think the last door in this hallway, wait… 1..2, 3.. Yeah it is! So your first class is just down there and after that lesson you have… Ha! You have Drama! Sounds like fun! I'm not sure where that room is but hey! I'm sure nobody will mind helping you out if you asked!" Tony smiled at the mini demi-god, handing his time table back.

"Brucies turn! You bro have English first then science, while I have Science first then Modern History. I'll just take you to your first classroom on the way to mine." He said giving the boy back his timetable and holding out his hand for the boy to hold again. "Alright so we should probably head to class better early than late, everyone cool?" They all nodded, "Okay well then we're off! See you losers at lunch!" Tony called out dramatically, as he was already walking off with a giggling Bruce at his hand.

Steve sighed, hating the weird looks Tony attracted.

"I shall see you at lunch time my friend." Thor told Steve with a big grin on his face as he quickly rushed excitedly to his first class.

'Alright' Steve thought to himself. 'Let's make this time at school a good one!'

* * *

As Tony delivered Bruce to his class, he walked up to the boy's teacher to introduce her to Bruce and get him sorted. The teacher was a brown haired, slim women with pale skin. She wore a white long casual dress and had bright red lipstick on. Tony stood patiently next to her waiting for her attention, which didn't take long.

"Oh hello boys!" She said with a big smile, she seemed nice.

"Hi Miss, I'm Tony and this is my brother Bruce Rushman, he's new to your class." Tony said politely with his own trademark smile.

"Oh Bruce! Yes" She exclaimed brightly, leaning down to Bruce's height. "Hello Bruce, my name is Miss Linton!" Bruce didn't reply but a small smile appeared.

"That's why I have come in; I'm not sure if you have been told but Bruce here doesn't exactly speak." Tony explained to the nice lady.

"Yes, all of Bruce's teachers including myself have been informed about this." Miss Linton replied, "It was very nice of you as a brother to come check but!"

Tony shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure he's comfortable and settled in." He turned to Bruce, "alright Brucie, I'm off to my class now. I'll see you at lunch okay?" After that he looked back to the teacher. "Thankyou Miss." And with that he went off to his first class.

Miss Linton helped Bruce find a seat and then went back to what she was originally doing before Bruce entered the class. The seats all around him were slowly filling up with the bodies of the students. A little girl seated in front of him turned and smiled at him, "Hi are you new?" She asked quite loud. Bruce nodded in reply but made no sound. The girl grinned, "Oh cool! My names Helena, what's yours?" She introduced herself putting out a hand for Bruce to shake. Bruce just stared at the hand without saying anything. Helena frowned at this and pulled her hand away looking offended.

"I don't think he can speak!" A boy on the right yelled out. Another boy sitting in front of that boy, who must have been the other boy's friend, looked at Bruce and laughed. "What a weirdo."

Bruce dropped his gaze to his hands that were fiddling on the table in front of him, ignoring the kids surrounding him and hoping for class to start soon.

* * *

Because he helped Bruce get sorted, Tony was late when entering his first class.

He stood for a moment frozen outside the classroom door listening to the sounds coming from inside before gathering up all his courage, opening the door slowly and entering.

As soon as he did all eyes were on him, Tony ignored them and looked to the teacher. "Uh Hi I'm Tony Sta- ah- Rushman! Tony Rushman." He winced as he stuffed up his name, making himself look like an idiot. "I'm new to the school and I couldn't find the classroom." The teacher frowned slightly and gestured him to find a seat. The teacher was an older man with grey hair and expensive clothes on; he had a mean vibe to him.

A bit taken back from not getting a worded reply, Tony awkwardly turned and went to the lone table at the back corner. His path was disrupted though but someone's leg coming out, tripping him over. Regaining his balance, Tony turned and sent a glare at the kid who had tripped him as everyone in class laughed at him. "Oh you're hilarious." He said sarcastically to the kid who looked really proud of himself.

"Mr Rushman, can please stop disrupting the class so I can go back to teaching." The teacher glared at the teenager. Tony just nodded and took his seat after finally reaching the table. "My name is Mr Thompson and I just want to mention for your own good that I do not like people coming late to my class." Mr Thompson informed Tony before continuing the lesson, ignoring the snickering coming from the other students. Tony sighed and sunk into his seat, the feeling of dread washing over him after another bad experience that came with school.

* * *

It was time for everyone to head to their second class and Steve had found the gym quite easily. His Ancient History class had actually gone alright, the teacher was nice and so had the students seemed.

Walking in the gym, Steve actually felt excited. He was keen to make new friends and maybe have a good experience with school. It turns out his gym coach is also a very nice person; he introduced Steve to class and had even asked him a few questions about himself.

"Got any brothers or sisters starting here today like you?"

"Yeah, I got a brother. His name is Thor and likes to think he's the mythological god because of it." Steve answered and laughed slightly, the class and the coach laughed with him and this made him feel good inside.

"Your family sounds very interesting, Burton." The coach smiled.

They ended up playing football that lesson and Steve found out he was actually quite alright at playing the kicker. At the end of a game he even ended up scoring the winning goal.

"Hey Steve, you're really good at this!" A tall, good looking boy from his class called out. Steve grinned widely at the compliment, "Thanks!"

"Have you ever thought about joining the school team?"

'This school experience was so far looking very good' Steve thought to himself.

* * *

Thor smiled as he entered the school's drama room. "Ah, I have found the room of drama!" He announced to people in the room, everyone laughed. The teacher beamed at the boy in delight, "Oh what a fantastic little actor we have here!"

"Hello lady of the drama room! My name is Thor Burton, I am son of Clark Burton and brother of Steve Burton!" Thor said looking proud, all the other kids in the room watching him in interest.

"Oh Thor Burton we are so glad you are joining us! My name is Miss Lovett and welcome to our class! Everyone gather round let's play the name game to introduce Thor Burton to our class." The teacher sounded a bit dazed and loopey but that didn't matter to Thor, this class was officially his favourite.

* * *

It was officially lunch time and Tony made his way over to a free table with the fruit salad Natasha had made him. He sat and looked out for any of the other de-aged avengers entering the cafeteria so he could catch their attention to show where he was seated. Little Bruce was the first one to enter; he walked in cautiously holding his lunch, a sandwich, protectively against his chest.

Tony waited until the boy looked in his direction, before waving to get his attention. Once the little eight year old saw Tony a big smile appeared on his face and he ran over making himself comfortable next to the teenager. "Hey Brucie, did your first two lessons go alright?" Tony asked smiling at the boy, Bruce nodded. "That's good."

Next Steve walked in, Tony went to gesture him over but saw him walking with another tall boy. Steve seemed to be following the boy, must be a new friend. Tony watched as Steve sat at the table the other boy had taken him to and noticed that everyone on the table were wearing varsity jackets. Steve was sitting with the jocks. Figures. Tony also noticed that the same person that tripped him over in science was sitting at the table. Great.

Tony just sighed, he shouldn't be angry at Steve for making friends.

Lastly, Thor walked in, but not alone. He was being followed but a whole bunch of enthusiastic children. They all laughed and talked loudly as they quickly passed Tony and Bruce's table, Thor not even noticing the other two as he boomed out a happy laugh. Tony chuckled, drama kids. "Looks like it's just you and me sitting here today Brucie."

* * *

The rest of the day went quick for some and slow for others and eventually it was home time.

One by one they entered the family van where Natasha and Clint were waiting.

Bruce was first to enter the van, he quickly sat himself down and pulled the seat belt on without a sound.

"Have an alright first day Buddy?" Clint asked looking at the boy through the rear-view mirror. Bruce simply shrugged in reply.

Thor was next to arrive. "Sir Clint and Lady Natasha, I had an incredible time at Midgardian school!" He spoke with a smile, seating himself across from Bruce.

"That's great to hear Thor!" Natasha replied as Clint chuckled.

That is when Tony entered, soon followed by Steve.

"Hey boys! Have a good day?" Natasha asked the two.

"It actually was alright! I made some good friends and I got asked to join the school's football team! I had a great day thanks!" Steve said, smiling the whole time. Tony rolled his eyes at the boy.

"What about you Tony?" Clint asked starting up the van's engine.

Tony shrugged, "It was fine." He said simply in reply, it was obvious he didn't want to talk about.

"Alright, well Nat is cooking for dinner which means a delicious meal to look forward to!" Clint said cheerfully as they drove off back towards to the Tower.

* * *

 **There is chapter 4! Not much Natasha and Clint but there will be more in the next chapter! i really hope you like it! and i really love all your reviews! and to the person who was having problems with reviewing: It is perfectly fine! hahaha your reviews are awesome! thankyou!**

 **hope you liked it! thankyouu!**

 **~Sophieee~ xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! here's Chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I've decided that maybe i shouldn't try own the avengers because i had problems looking after my own goldfish how am i supposed to look after the avengers! I dont think im ready to be a mother yet.**

 **so the answer is no... i do not own the avengers.**

* * *

They all arrived home and each of the de-aged avengers headed to their rooms to put away their stuff and to get changed out of their uniforms. As soon as they were all settled back in after a long day at their temporary new school, they came back out into the lounge room (except Tony who stayed in his room.)

"Hey guys, I'm heading down to the tower's gym. Anyone want to join me?" Clint asked he was in his gym clothes.

"I'll come!" Steve said excitedly, walking over to where Clint was so he could follow the man down to the gym.

"It would be an honor to join you, Sir Clint!" Thor said politely, following after Steve.

"What about you Bruce?" Clint sent a smile at the boy but Bruce just shook his head shyly and went over to sit on the couch.

"Alright that's cool, we shouldn't be down there long." The adult avenger said as he led the way to the gym.

"You didn't want to go Bruce?" Natasha asked walking into the lounge room with a mug of tea.

The boy again only shook his head in reply. Natasha nodded and was silent for a bit in thought, "Hey! Do you like drawing?"

The small eight year old looked up, his face instantly brightening at the question. He nodded slowly.

"Here let's go get some paper and pencils; we can go do some drawings on the dining table."

Natasha had got Bruce all sorted on the dining table when her Stark Industries mobile phone started ringing.

"Hey Bruce you go ahead and start drawing, I just need to answer this phone call." She told the boy as she went off into the kitchen to answer the call.

* * *

"Hello?"

" _Miss Romanoff, it's Larry Anderson from the labs at S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm calling in the regards of the cure for the de-aged Avengers."_

"Have you found something?!" She asked instantly, her and Clint had been at the Labs at S.H.I.E.L.D helping best that they could to find a way to fix this all while the kids were at school.

" _We have come across something that we believe might help lead us to finding a cure."_

"What is it?"

" _They are these two metal balls, they were found on the site where the de-aging happened. At first we thought they were nothing important, but then we placed the two objects next to each other."_ Larry was silent for a bit, and Natasha waited anxiously for the next part.

" _The metal balls started to glow… One was glowing green the other blue. We believe they're objects from another realm and that they had come from Loki himself… These might be the main keys to re-aging the Avengers."_

* * *

Tony softly walked over to Bruce and sat down next to him, looking over his drawings. The small boy looked over at the teenager's presence and smiled before turning back to his drawing.

"What cha drawin'?" Tony asked friendly. Bruce looked like he was actually about to speak but stopped himself and wrote his answer on a piece of paper before sliding it over to Tony. It read 'A Monster.' After reading that Tony looked at the boy's drawing.

It was a huge green man who looked like he was growling with his big white teeth clenched. The teenager chuckled, "Well I think he looks awesome!"

That is when Natasha walked in from the kitchen, "oh hey Tony!" she said as she sat down across from the two. "How was your day at school?"

Tony sighed and instantly looked miserable after the question, "It was horrible I never want to go back."

"What happened? Steve seemed to like it, and I would've thought he would have the most struggles." Natasha said with a frown.

"Yeah but really it's easier for him! Everyone ends up liking Steve! Even my dad likes Steve, maybe more than he likes me! It was just not my day, it started off bad and then it just continued to be bad" Tony said sadly, picking up a pencil and grabbing his own piece of paper to draw on.

"How did it start off bad?" Natasha questioned the teenager again.

Tony was silent for bit not knowing if he wanted to talk about it or not but ended up speaking, "I took Bruce to class and because I was looking out for him and getting him sorted I was running late for my own class. So I ended up walking in late and the teacher just hated me so much because of it and he was a real dick to me and then this asshole tripped me over making everyone laugh at me and then I got in trouble for distracting the class when it wasn't even fully my fault! I hate everything that comes with school! Even my old one was a real life nightmare…"

Natasha sighed and gave Tony a look of sympathy. "Tony, even though I really want to, I don't really know how to stop this all from happening to you but what I do know is that school is crap and so are most of the people that go there, including some idiotic teachers. Don't let the people at that place get to you because you, Tony, are a genius and you are better than them, you end up more successful than all of them! Tony, you are a part of a superhero team in the future, you save lives! Don't let those nobody's get to you."

Tony sat silently, taking in what she had said. "Yeah, you're right! And you know, I'm not going to be here long anyway since you guys are working on returning us back! Yeah… Thanks tash!" He finally said sending a big grin her way.

Natasha nodded to him reply, "No problem at all Tony."

Everything was at a comfortable silence at the table, when Bruce slid another piece of paper Tony's way. It was the finishing product of his drawing, with a note on the back that said:

' _To Tony,_

 _I give to you because you liked it._

 _He is your friendly green monster now._

 _From Bruce.'_

"Oh my god! Thanks Brucie! This is amazing! I love it!" Tony spoke enthusiastically, actually loving the drawing so much. He leaned over and gave the small boy a big hug.

That is when Natasha saw the drawing and frowned, it looked slightly familiar.

"The hulk!" She blurted out.

Both Tony and Bruce gave her strange looks and then Tony smiled, "looks like Natasha just named our monster, Brucie! THE HULK! I kind of like it! It has a nice ring to it, matches the big man perfectly. Well done Natasha!" Tony let out a small laugh.

Natasha shook her head smiling, and then gave the drawing a strange look. 'Bruce just drew the hulk and yet he doesn't know who the hulk is.'

Leaving it to talk to Clint about later along with the information she had just got about S.H.I.E.L.D's lab's findings, she stood up to head off to make dinner.

"Hey I'm making spaghetti Bolognese for dinner, want to help me out Tony?"

Tony nodded excitedly, "I'd love to!"

* * *

"And then you punch! Bam! Bam!" Clint explained, hitting the punching bag and making the sound effects. He was teaching Steve how to throw a perfect punch, while Thor ran around the gym trying out each of the equipment.

"Your turn! Go at it!" Clint encouraged Steve, "Show off your punches of perfection!"

Steve went at the punching bag as much as he could before he started having troubles breathing, bringing him to a stop. "Need.. _*deep, high pitched breath in*_...Inhaler! _*coughs*_ "

Clint quickly ran over to side to grab the inhaler and handed it to the shaking, fragile looking teenager, "Those were awesome punches! Nearly as good as mine!"

Steve, recovering after taking the puffs of medication, shook his head and let out a huffed laugh. "No they weren't."

Clint looked down smiling to himself, "Oh man, you should see your future self's punches!"

Steve smiled a bit at the man before going to sit on the bench to the side with a sigh.

"What's up kid?" Clint asked sitting next to the blonde teenager. Steve shook his head again, this time with a frown of concern on his face.

"What if I need my inhaler during a game at school? I'm going to look ridiculous! They'll laugh at me and unfriend me." Steve murmured the last part, not looking at Clint while saying it because of shame.

"Steve, seriously don't worry about that! Your asthma is a common thing that many people can't help having! If anyone says anything mean about it, then that person seriously has no life. Just if you need your inhaler, take it with no shame at all and make sure you let people know that their words don't affect you in any way!" Clint reassured the worried teenager.

After a few seconds, Steve nodded. "Alright yeah, thanks again Clint!"

"No worries, dude. Hey congrats on getting asked to join the team man! If you guys are still here and not home, we'll all be there cheering at your first big game!" Clint said and gave Steve a pat on the back.

Steve smiled widely, "Thanks! Hey, can I check out the treadmill?" He asked pointing at the machine. It was a treadmill made by Tony Stark himself.

"Yeah go for it man!" Clint replied with a grin, he then moved his train of sight to mini Thor lifting up a massive weight that he, himself had problems lifting. Startled, Clint's eyes widened and he struggled to come up with something to say. He decided to just leave it alone, giving the scene one more strange look before going back to the punching bag.

* * *

It was nearly time for dinner when Clint, Steve and Thor returned from the gym. Walking up to the dining table, Steve checked out Bruce's drawings. "Wow Bruce! These are pretty good!" He said picking up one of the finished ones and looking over it with a smile. He sat down across from Bruce and started a drawing himself. Thor soon joined the two.

Clint walked into the kitchen to find Natasha and Tony leaning over the fry pan, stirring the ingredients and cracking up laughing. He smiled at the scene, and couldn't help but think about how much of a good mum Natasha would be. He watched as Tony reached over to grab the all-purpose seasoning and sprinkled some onto the Bolognese in the pan; the teen had the biggest grin on his face.

"Tony seems to know what he's doing" Clint spoke up finally.

The two cooking whipped their heads around to look at him, not expecting someone else to be there. Tony smiled at him and he stayed smiling as he turned back to stirring, "My mother used to always get me to help her with the cooking, I used to love it so much, It was the highlight of my day!" he explained to the two adult avengers. "It was.. until she got too busy…" Tony added quietly, Natasha and Clint didn't know whether they were meant to hear the last part or not. A sad smile appeared on Natasha's face as she rubbed Tony's back, "Hey Clint, why don't you get the table set up?"

"Sure thing!" Clint replied as he collected the right amount of cutlery for everyone before heading out towards the dining table.

"Okay guys time to pack up!" He told the ones drawing, but froze when he saw what Steve was drawing. "Woah dude! Holy Crap that is amazing!"

"Ha, thanks Clint!" Steve smiled as he packed up putting the said drawing on the top of the pile of papers he was collecting. It was a drawing of a baby elephant with its trunk tangled around its mother's and the detail was fantastic. "You should see some of these guy's drawings!" Steve told Clint gesturing towards Thor and Bruce. Bruce shook his head at the suggestion but Thor held up his drawing with pride, which was a drawing of what Clint thought was a duck but really it was a tree.

* * *

Soon after that the table was ready and dinner was served.

"Oh. My. God…." Clint said at the spoon full of food, "This is life changing. Oh my god it tastes amazing!"

"Sir Clint speaks the truth! This is truly a magical dish, thank you lady Natasha!" Thor spoke after Clint.

"Thank you Thor but you should be thanking Tony, he did most of the cooking." Natasha replied, sending a smile at Tony.

A small smile appeared on Tony's face in return.

"Tony this is really delicious, you're a great cook." Steve complimented the other teenager.

"Thanks Steven."

The rest of dinner was spent peacefully, and Tony had an empty plate just like everyone else. Although he had a smaller amount of food than everyone else to begin with, Tony was still pretty proud of himself.

* * *

After they were all finished with dinner, they found themselves hanging out in their beloved lounge room.

Natasha was reading something on the Stark Industries tablet, looking very comfortable now with her pyjamas on.

Clint was polishing his bow and arrow with both Thor and Bruce watching him in awe. "You resemble that tiny man!" Thor said, pointing to the Hawkeye action figure that was now up high on a shelf, out of reach. Bruce looked longingly at it for a bit before turning his attention back to Clint.

Steve was reading a book about a time traveler, looking slightly tired.

And Tony was secretly upgrading the TV remote without anyone's permission.

It stayed like that for a while comfortably, until Natasha looked over at Steve and noticed he was asleep.

"Alright everyone I think it's definitely time for bed, another school day tomorrow!" She said standing up.

Tony looked over at Steve and laughed, "I thought only babies and old men fell asleep randomly on the couch."

"Well he is about seventy something years in the future, and at this present time in 2015 Steve Rogers really should be somewhere in his nineties." Clint replied laughing, as he went over to wake the blonde teenager up so he could move his sleeping to his bed.

Tony couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that came out of him when he heard what Clint had said, he was also a bit tired himself so everything was a whole lot funnier than usual.

"Alright Tony calm down, time for bed!" Natasha chuckled.

* * *

 **And that was chapter 5! I really hope you liked it! and ooooo someone asked something about what type of school the kids go to and I'm from Australia so im not real sure what other countries have this school but its a private school that teaches all years in one school. Its sort like a selective school. I;m not sure if that makes sense or not, im so sorry if it doesnt ahaha I really hope you enjoyed it! REevviiewww! and thank you to everyone who has!**

 **ooohh and if anyone has any questions feel free to ask me over twitter! My twitter url is SBLQuotes :) ask me anything or have a go at me for a mistake ive made if you want hahahaha**

 **thankyouu!**

 **~sophie-jo~ xoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while! I've been places hahah, i hope you enjoy this chapter! I have great plaannssss**

 **I do not own The Avengerssss**

* * *

All of the avengers were in the car, on the way to the school.

"Oh yes! I have gym last!" Steve spoke up from the back.

"I happen to also have that gym for the ending class, my brother." Thor said next, turning to face Steve and waving his time table. "I'm curious to see this wonderful place you speak so highly of."

Steve laughed, "I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Thor." He told the loud boy, earning an eye-roll from Tony who sat across from him.

Just at that moment the car stopped outside the school and Clint turned in his seat. "Well it looks like this school isn't as bad as what everyone thought!" This got him a glare from Natasha, basically telling him to change the subject, "uh- I mean, everyone have a good day today!" Clint laughed awkwardly as all the kids exited the car, Tony chuckling as he climbed out.

"Bye boys! Have a good day!" Natasha said out the window, making eye-contact with Tony and Bruce as she said the last part.

Natasha and Clint watched on as the kids walked into the school before driving off towards S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

Half way there Natasha told Clint to turn the car around.

"What? No! We need to check out what S.H.I.E.L.D has found!" Clint said looking at Natasha like she was stupid.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm more of an idiot than you are all the time! Now turn the car around."

"Not after that insult!"

"CLINT!"

"Okay! Okay, where to now?" Clint asked, finally turning the car.

"Go to the site where Loki de-aged the avengers. We're going to try find more of these magical balls."

* * *

Thor sat confused at his desk, it was a class on biology and he had no clue on what was being said.

"Now turn the page everyone." Said the elderly woman teaching the class.

The boy next to Thor turned the page with a bored look on his face and Thor gasped when he saw the picture of a black and white cow in the middle of the page. "What is this creature?" Thor asked the boy loudly, the boy not expecting the loud question jumped and looked at Thor with wide eyes.

"A cow?" he answered the demi-god quietly and with confusion.

"What is the matter this time Thor?" The teacher, Miss Rose, asked with a frown through her glasses.

"This creature… with the crazy colouring! I've never seen such a thing!" Thor replied to women not taking his sight off the cow.

"You've never seen a cow? Mr Burton, if you would please stop fooling around and stop distracting the class, I would like to continue teaching." Miss Rose said sternly.

"That is a lie! For I am not fooling around! Lying is not Nobel, I tell that to my brother Loki often." Thor replied talking back to the teacher, earning laughs from the other students even though he was being serious.

The teacher looked very pissed off now, "Mr Burton, if you do not stop joking around I will send you to the principal. You do not speak back to a teacher!"

"Lady of Roses, I was not joking. There seems to be a misunderstanding. I speak with honesty when I say I have not seen such creature as the _Cow._ "

"That's it! Go to the principal's office right now! I'll see you in there." The teacher raised her voice.

Frowning confused and standing up as the other kids in the class snickered; Thor made his way out the door.

"Don't forget your belongings, Mr Burton." Miss Rose said as if she was amused.

* * *

Tony sat with his head leaning on his hand, the questions were easy and he was intensely getting more bored by the minute. His first class was again the same science class as what he had yesterday, and today he was relieved to say he wasn't late.

"Now I'm giving back that short test we did yesterday, some of you did alright." Mr Thompson spoke as he handed each test back to each student. "And some of you failed tragically" he added handing back the boy who tripped Tony's test back, the teacher glared at the boy as he looked at the 'F' marking. Mr Thompson then gave Tony back his test, "And Tony here, got the highest mark in the class! Giving perfect answers for every answer and causing me to start expecting more from everyone else." This made some students groan and some of the competitive smart students glare at Tony. "Well done Tony, I'm impressed." Mr Thompson apparently didn't say that often as every student ended up looking at Tony with wide eyes, the brunette teenager nodded at the strict teacher before looking around at the other students with a confused look.

"Alright, just a reminder that your science projects are due this Friday, most of you should be near finishing and Tony I know it's pretty last minute and you have been given less time to work on it than the others but looking at your test results I'm sure you can handle it." Mr Thompson spoke as he walked back to his desk.

Tony nodded again.

That's when the bell went and exiting the class Tony felt happiness surge through him as he thought about how he was going to tell Natasha about his first good experience with the school. This was all interrupted when Tony was shoved into and pinned against the lockers by the boy who tripped him, his mate standing next to him smirking.

"Hey _Tony_!" He spat out Tony's name. "You are one smart cookie aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that." Tony replied, leaning away from the boy's face as much as possible.

"I bet you think you're so amazing!"

"That is also true! You're not as dumb as I thought!" The teen genius retorted, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Ha! Funny guy!" The bully fake laughed along with his mate next to him.

"What do you guys want?" Tony glared, having enough.

"We want you to use your smart ass brain to do our science projects for us and when we get them back from Mr Thompson, the letter 'A' will be written on both of them on the top and in red." The two bigger boys smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Wow this is getting more stereotypical the more we go on, and what if I say no?"

The bullies looked at each other and then looked back at Tony, before punching him hard in the stomach. They laughed loudly as Tony doubled over in pain. "We will beat you up! And maybe even pay your retarded mute brother a visit!"

This made Tony, who had fallen onto the ground; look up at the two with the biggest glare of hatred.

"He is not retarded! And you will not touch him!" He growled at the bullies.

The big one chuckled and forced Tony to stand up harshly, "That because you will be doing our projects for us, and making them 'A+ Marking material." He said forcing the project sheet into Tony's hands before shoving the skinny teenager into the lockers again. "Remember they're both due by the end of this week, including your own project. Have fun!" The bully yelled out as he walked away with his mate.

Tony glared at their backs and then looked around to see that they were the only ones in the hallway and that he was late to class.

"Shit!" Tony dashed to his next class, not noticing little Bruce hiding at the other end of the hallway.

* * *

The second class for Steve was Modern History. The class had previously been learning about World War II and on Steve's first lesson on the subject they were watching a documentary. After Steve had found out the topic they were learning he had stiffened in his seat. This was the biggest spoiler alert and Steve didn't know how to feel.

The blonde stayed half calm for the start of the video but as it went on, the deeper breaths he needed to take. And then the documentary showed a clip of a town getting blown to pieces...

Steve was in full blown panic attack mode as he half fell out of his seat and stumbled back up on his feet before dashing out the class, not even caring about the weird looks he probably got.

In hallway, he leaned against the lockers. He was shaking when he breathed and as he ran a wobbly hand through his hair tears ran down his face. That was how he was like when the teacher, Mrs Grace, found him.

"Steve? What's wrong?" She asked with a look of concern and also discomfort as she didn't really know what to do.

"I- uh- I-I" Steve stuttered, "I need to go to the bathroom." And with that he was off.

* * *

"Natasha, I honestly don't think we'll find any- Oh hey! I think I found one!" Clint yelled out to Natasha as he bent down to pick up the metal ball.

Natasha walked up and smiled as she took the item out of Clint's hand, "Okay, now all we need is one more!"

"How do you know how many to find?" Clint asked frowning at his best friend.

Natasha gestured him to walk with her as she turned towards the entry of the building, "I'm not completely certain but I believe that there is a metal ball for each of the de-aged avengers. The ones they had glowed green and blue, one of them could've been Hulk, the other Cap."

"So you think they represent each of them? So if this one is Thor, what colour would it be?"

"Probably red like his cape, while Tony's would be gold, like his suit." Natasha explained.

Clint made an 'oh' sound to say he got what she was saying, "so where are we going?"

"To the roof, I'm pretty sure that's where Tony was when he was de-aged."

As soon as they had reached the roof, the two had found the last metal ball. The sun making it easier to see as it made it shine in its reflection.

The two avengers then quickly took the two new items, got in the car and made their ways towards the lab, but again their path was interrupted when Natasha's phone rang.

"Hello? What do you mean? Are you sure? That's not something he would do. Alright I'll be there as soon as I can." Clint listened as she spoke into the device, "We need to go to the school." Natasha then said to Clint as she hung up the phone.

"What? What happened?" Clint replied feeling concerned for the de-aged avengers' safety.

"Bruce hasn't been turning up to class."

* * *

It was lunch time and Tony was seated at the table waiting for the late arrival of Bruce. Looking at the jock's table Tony noticed that Steve hadn't arrived to lunch yet as well. He then made eye contact with that bully from before, he was seated where was yesterday on the jock table and gave Tony a mocked wave and fake smile. Tony glared back and that is when a pouting Thor sat across from Tony, making the teen forget about the other guy.

"Hey Thor, what's up? Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Tony asked as he opened up his fruit salad.

"I don't feel happy enough. I feel as though I would not be able to be surrounded by such happiness when I don't possess it myself." Thor said sadly, chucking his sandwich on the table in anger.

"Geeze, what has you so miserable?" Tony frowned, looking at the usually crazily cheerful boy with concern.

"Miss Rose mistook me for a fool and a trickster while I was just curious of what the creature you Midgardian's call a cows was! She sent me to Sir Principal!"

Tony choked on his food and let out a small muffled laugh, "You didn't know what a cow was?"

"Nay, I am not fooling around when I say I have not seen such creature!" Thor said, desperately wanting Tony to believe him.

"Oh right, Asgardian and stuff. Of course you've never seen a cow!" Tony defended Thor, making the boy smile.

"See! Sir Tony, you are smart enough to know I am not lying and I appreciate that!"

"Thanks Thor." Tony replied with a smile but it fell when he noticed that Bruce still hadn't arrived, "I wonder where Brucie is?"

* * *

Natasha and Clint walked into the principal's office to find Bruce sitting opposite the older man in a massive chair, looking down at his hands shyly.

"Bruce! What have you been doing!?" Natasha asked kneeling down in front of the boy.

"Mr and Mrs Rushman please take a seat." The principal spoke up and the two sat, not bothering correcting Clint's fake last name.

"Bruce here seems to be skipping class and as he does not speak, I'm having problems finding out why and how to help him." The elderly man explained to the two adult avengers.

Natasha sighed and looked the boy up and down trying to figure out what to say.

"Did something happen in one of your classes buddy?" Clint asked softly, but the boy just shrugged in reply and curled more into himself.

"Maybe take him home for the rest of the day, try talk to him tonight when he doesn't feel so surrounded." The principal said nicely, offering the other three in the room a small sympathetic smile. "I expect to see him joining his classes tomorrow but." He added.

"He will, Thankyou sir. We will have a talk with him and find out what's wrong." Natasha said as she stood, helping Bruce up with her.

"Thank you for your time." Clint said, leaning over to shake the man's hand before leaving after Natasha and Bruce.

When they were out of the office and in the hallway the two adults stopped to take in the situation. "Bruce, buddy we are going to have to have a long talk."

"Brucie! There you are! I was beginning to think you had gotten kidnaaa-Natasha! Clint? Why are you guys here?" Tony spoke loudly causing people to stare, though the teen couldn't care less. Thor was following him, and the boy sent the two adults a big smile.

"Hello Lady Natasha and Sir Clint!"

"Oh hey what are you guys doing here?" Spoke another voice as Steve turned up from nowhere.

Clint and Natasha looked at the group and amused smiles appeared.

"Clint call up the lab and tell them we can't make it in today, we'll take the metal balls in tomorrow. I think we should let these boys have the rest of the day off."

* * *

 **aaaannnddd that is chapter 6! hope you liked it! Leave me a review to tell me if i made any mistakes or if you didnt like anything or if you did like it maybe leave a review as well! ahahah i really hope you liked it! I know how this story is going to end now :)**

 **thankyouuuu!**

 **~Sophieee~ xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeey! Im so sorry i havent updated in a while! I just had my first week back at school... i hate school... and the people that go there ahhaha anyway! shortish chapter! hope you enjoy itt!**

 **I do not own the avengers but i feel they might own me.. hmmm**

* * *

Natasha, Clint and the de-aged avengers made their way over to the car after signing the kids out of school, there wasn't any rush at all.

"Sooo, did you guys find a cure? Is that why we are leaving early?" Steve questioned, speeding up slightly to walk next to Natasha.

"No not yet, we were taking Bruce home early and you guys were all just there so I thought why don't we all just have the rest of the day off." Natasha explained, "Oh did you want to stay for Gym?" She asked afterwards.

"No thank you, actually going home sounds very appealing to me." The teenager sighed.

"Second day wasn't as good as the first, kid?" Clint asked from the other side of Natasha.

"You could say that." Steve mumbled in reply.

It was a quiet ride home, all the de-aged avengers seemed to be troubled in some sort of way and this made the two only adult avengers feel a bit down as well. They had no confidence with how much high levelled parenting they needed to do and they didn't feel like they had prepared for this enough.

* * *

Once they got into the tower and were all settled in again, Tony turned to Clint. "Hey can I go down to the lab and start my science project? It's due this Friday and I have a bit to do."

"Yeah sure bud, tiny bit of a late notice for a project though." Clint half laughed, tiny bit shocked that the kid already had a project to do.

"Yeah, lucky I'm a genius." Tony laughed lightly as he exited the room and disappeared towards the lab.

Clint then turned to the lounge room to see all the other de-aged avengers there.

Steve was flipping through the channels of the TV, looking like the typical angsty teenager.

Thor was sitting beside him, pouting with crossed arms.

And Bruce was awkwardly standing to the side of the room as if not knowing what to do. Every now and then he would look longingly towards the direction of the dining table.

"Hey Bruce wanna draw some more?" Clint asked after noticing his staring.

Bruce perked up at the question and nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright let's get you some paper! Thor, do you want to join in?" Clint questioned the smaller blonde boy.

Thor shook his head in a silent reply. Sighing at the obviously sad child, Clint just turned and helped Bruce get set up.

Steve turned to face Thor with a concerned look, "What's the matter?"

Thor let out a loud sigh, "I experienced a not so magnificent second day of Midgardian school."

"Same goes for me." Steve nodded before turning back to the TV.

"I wish to go back to Asgard!" Thor called out to Clint as he made his way over to man who just finished getting Bruce had sorted.

"We are working on it bud, you'll be back real soon I promise"

"I want to return now!" The young, small demi-god's voice boomed as he stared hard at the older man.

"I can't Thor, I'm really sorry! We are working on returning you as soon as we can." Clint explained to the boy.

Thor grumbled and stomped his foot in a tantrum manner, "Father!" He suddenly yelled looking up to the ceiling. "Father! Can you hear me?! I wish to return!" Thor yelled desperately.

Everyone in the room didn't know what to do, Steve and Bruce stopped what they were doing to turn and watch the scene.

That's when Natasha rushed in from out of nowhere and kneeled in front of the boy, interrupting his yelling.

"Thor, honey, stop yelling it's not helping anything. I know you've had a bad experience and I know you must be scared and missing home, but we are working on a cure and I can assure you that you will be returning home as soon as possible! We just need you to be real good and be as strong and relaxed as possible so we can get you home sooner with not a lot of trouble! Thor I understand how you must be feeling scared right now, you are in another realm where you don't understand a lot of things and don't know anyone and that must make you feel a bit lonely too. But Clint and I are here for you, along with the other kids too! We will help you with anything and we will get you home soon! Just keep being the strong, brave boy you have been on this adventure so far!" Natasha reassured the sad demi-god, sending him a sad smile after.

Thor looked down, his bottom lip trembling and eyes watering. "I shall try my best, Lady Natasha." He said quietly.

Natasha then pulled Thor into a warm hug, rubbing his back in an attempt to make the boy feel better.

"It'll all work out in the end."

* * *

The next few hours weren't very eventful. Everyone was off doing their owns things, Tony still being away in the lab.

Bruce, finished with drawing, was now playing with the Hawkeye action figure Clint decided to finally let him have again. Natasha, who was seated just in front of him, placed the book she was reading down and looked over at the boy. She was deep in thought for a second before eventually speaking up, "Hey Bruce, I think it's time we talk about why you aren't showing up to class."

The small brunette froze half way through playing, he had not moved his train of sight but was listening. He then finally looked at the women with a blank expression.

Natasha looked deep in thought again before she got up, fetched a piece of paper and a pencil and then made her way back to sit with the boy on the floor.

"Write to me why you are missing classes." She said sliding the piece of paper to the shy, little Bruce.

Bruce just stared at the paper for a bit before picking up the pencil and writing before sliding it back.

" _The other kids make fun of me._ " Natasha read the note out loud. She frowned at the paper before looking up at the small boy, who just stared back. "Because you don't speak?" She asked softly.

Bruce nodded slightly in reply. It was silent for a bit and Natasha was about to speak when Bruce suddenly stood up and walked up to her ear to whisper something.

"They are going to hurt Tony."

* * *

Tony was concentrating hard on getting these science projects finished, he had no clue if he would be able to get all three done before Friday came but he was trying his best.

He was so stuck into his work that he didn't notice the other person walk into the lab. It took the other person poking his shoulder for him realise they were even there. Not expecting the touch on the shoulder Tony jumped in shock, again sending his invention sliding towards the ground. Gasping Tony tried as quickly as he could to catch before it hit the ground but wasn't quick enough. Another experiment was now in pieces on the ground. Staring at it for a while, Tony broke the present silence with a groan as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The boy grumbled as he sunk down back onto the chair and slumped forward on the desk, resting his head on his arms in front.

"I'm really sorry Tony."

"Oh it's alright, Stevie. It's not like I have limited time or anything!" Tony spoke a muffled sarcastic reply to the other teenager.

Steve sighed, a guilty feeling in his gut and bent down to pick up all the pieces of the creation.

"I can help you with it if you like?" Steve asked awkwardly.

"No offense Steven but you don't seem like the type of guy who knows a lot about science."

"You don't know that!"

"Do you?"

"Well… No. But-"

"Exactly."

There was a silent pause before Tony spoke up again, "Thanks for the offer but I might just do this myself. I feel like you being around would just frustrate me more, No offense!" He said with a crazy hand gesture.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever… If change your mind tell me."

"Sure."

That's when Natasha strutted in, "Tony I think we should talk."

Tony turned towards her with a frown, "What's up?"

"I was talking with Bruce when he leant over and whispered in my ear something about someone going to hurt you, have any ideas what that's about?" she asked him as she stood next to where he was sitting, crossing her arms.

For a split second Tony looked like a deer in the headlights, as though he had just been caught out, but the look was quickly replaced by fake confusion. "I have no idea what Brucie Boy's whisperin' about."

Natasha frowned at the obvious lie. "You're lying."

"What makes you think that?" Tony replied as he turned back around to face the desk where Steve had placed the broken invention.

Talking about Steve, the boy was just awkwardly standing to the side being polite and not saying anything, keeping to himself.

"Tony I was trained as an assassin and agent. I've been taught to read expressions and how to find out if someone is lying. And you are very obviously lying; Steve probably could see that you were lying."

Tony swung his head around to look at Steve to see if it was true. The blonde started to shrug trying to stay out of it, but ended up nodding after the look the two others gave him.

Tony groaned, "Ugh Nat, seriously it's fine. Bruce is overreacting."

"What happened?!" Natasha interrogated.

Tony sighed and again ran a hand through his hair, "These two guys from my science class were angry because I'm smarter than them and they pinned me against some lockers but that's it, I don't know how Bruce found out about it! He should've been in class by then."

"Bruce hasn't been turning up for his classes. Tony, is that really all that happened? You know if anyone is giving you trouble you can come to me." Natasha replied, uncrossing her arms.

"Yes that is all that happened! And woah wait! Brucie skipping classes? I did not see him as the type!" Tony frowned in confusion. "What a scandal!" The teenager said in a funny voice and made a silly face before turning back to his pile of the previous invention. He picked up a piece and it sparked making him squeak and drop it, he giggled at himself.

Natasha shook her head with a smile, "I'm starting to worry that it isn't exactly safe to leave you in here."

"It's finneee! I'm a genius." Tony mumbled a reply, slowly getting back into being concentrated only on the science project.

"aalrighht!" Natasha said, mocking how Tony spoke before. "Dinner will be on soon, boys."

* * *

About half an hour later it was dinner time and it was a calm dinner, filled with nice conversations and laughs whenever Clint told one of his lame jokes.

Tony ate only half of his dinner but he didn't say anything, sitting playing with his food and waiting until everyone was done and getting excused before mentioning he was finished.

After dinner everyone separated, some in pairs.

Clint was with Natasha in the lounge room watching some film that was on TV.

Bruce and Thor were in future Thor's room building a blanket and pillow fort.

Steve was in the gym, using all of the equipment.

And Tony was back in the lab, restarting the original science project.

An hour later Natasha decided that it was time to send all the de-aged avengers to bed as it was a school night. And an hour and a half later she was about to go to bed herself when she realised she forgot to get Tony out of the lab and into bed.

"Tony! Time for bed!" she said as she entered the lab.

Tony was slouched over the desk looking exhausted, screwing something on the creation with weak, tired movements.

Natasha laughed lightly at the tired teenager and slowly removed the screw driver out the boy's hands; he didn't do anything in protest.

"Come on sleepy head! Off to bed."

"Can't… so… so much to do." Tony only just got out, so tired he was having trouble putting a sentence together.

"And you can do that tomorrow. Up you get." Natasha smiled to herself as she lifted the boy to his feet and led him to his room.

Eventually everyone in tower were in their rooms and after Natasha was sure everyone else was comfortable and asleep, she went to sleep herself.

Little did anyone know, Tony was still awake and was continuing another science project in his room.

* * *

 **That's chapter 7! not much happened but i really hope you still liked it! REview! tell me what you liked or disliked! If you want more of a character tell me! Tony Stark is my favorite, along with Natasha so i always end up writing for them a lot in the chapters haahah but if you want more of another character tell me who and i will add a sweet storyline hahaha**

 **hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thankyou!**

 **~Sophieee~ xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**wow okay... smallest chapter yet! hahaha sorry! and omg i am so sorry i havent updated in a while again! school sucks! and im suddenly being invited to like all these special dinners like every night.. hahahaah i really really really hope this chapter is aright and im really sorry!  
**

 **enjoy!**

 **and yeah its official.. The avengers own me. not the other way round.**

* * *

The next day Tony was exhausted after pulling an all-nighter doing the science assignments, he still had a feeling he won't be able to finish his own project on time due to working on the other two.

Walking into his first lesson of the school day, which was maths, Tony slumped forward on his desk as soon as he sat down. He must have fallen asleep because all of a sudden the teacher was yelling at him and the students in the class were snickering.

Tony couldn't be bothered answering the teacher and lazily flipped open his maths book. He eventually got around to starting to copy down what was on the board when a paper ball hit him on the head from in front of him and dropped right in the middle of the page.

Tony looked up in the direction the ball came from to see the bully who had tripped him smirking at him. The boy mocked waved at him and pointed at the paper ball. Tony sent his best glare at the boy and looked down at the paper ball, opening it up after noticing it had writing on it.

' _I hope you have those science projects under control.'_ It said and was accompanied with a drawing of a small stick figure lying on the ground with two bigger ones standing next to it with big smiles. The figure on the floor was labelled with his name.

Rolling his eyes, Tony sent another glare at the boy before shoving the note into his pants pocket and continuing his work. He was tired and angry.

Tony's thoughts were red as he frowned at his work in front of him. He was done with everything; he wanted to return to his own time and not have to worry about this school and the people ever again.

'But is it better here than at home with dad?' Tony thought to himself, suddenly stopping writing.

Tony sighed, he was tired and to be honest quite dizzy. He felt like crying.

The bell rang loudly and it made Tony jump, which made the girl next to him giggle. Grumbling the brunette stood up and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

As he walked up to his locker he was suddenly shoved into it harshly hitting his head slightly and making him more dizzy.

"I didn't get much of a reply to my little message to you! How are the science projects going Tony?" The bully smirked, shoving Tony around to face him.

"Fuck off." Tony growled trying to shove the other teens hand off his shoulder but failing due to being too tired and weak.

"Looks like you've been up all night doing it!" The other said in a sweet taunting voice, his grip tightening on Tony's shoulder.

Tony winced at the hold and then glared at the boy, "You know what fuck face? You can do your own shitty project! I'm not a fucking push over!"

The bully didn't say anything for a while, and then a glare appeared on his face. "Is that right?"

Tony stood up as high as he could and nodded, "Yep, I guess so."

All of a sudden a fist was colliding with Tony's face, "You sure about that?" the bully shouted as Tony was balancing himself against the lockers. A crowd was gathering around and soon the bully was accompanied with his mate from before and another big footballer.

"Oh three against one? That's not fair!" Tony said in mock offense.

The leader bully punched Tony again, this time in the stomach, causing the boy to drop to ground holding his stomach. Trying his best to keep strong against the group of footballers, Tony shakily stood up and kept his head up high.

Another punch to cheek sent Tony falling backwards but instead of falling to the ground his was caught and held still by two pairs of harsh, strong bodies.

The leader of the three, laughed as he watched the skinny teen struggle against his friends, Tony's shirt rose to reveal the belt that kept his pants up. "Ha! Need a belt to keep your big boy pants on? Too puny to fit into pants for men?" The bully taunted with a loud laugh.

Tony froze in the arms holding him up for a bit, a look of hurt spreading across his face and sinking feeling in his stomach. He sent a glare at the bigger kid as he tried his best to ignore the laughing crowd of people surrounding the fight, 'Where the hell were the teachers?!' Tony thought to himself.

A hard knee to the stomach, made Tony jerk forward and he was dropped to the floor by the ones holding him up before.

"I warned you about not doing those science projects, _Tony._ "

A kick to the stomach made Tony cry out as he curled into a ball in the hallway, 'Why isn't anyone doing anything to stop this?' The smaller teen thought.

The bully was about to have another go at Tony when suddenly someone was grabbing at the collar of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Steve spat out, holding the other teen with all of his strength.

The other laughed and pushed Steve back, "What's with all these scrawny freaks wanting to be smashed to the ground? Defending your fellow skinny boyfriend Burton?" The massive teen teased, "You think that because you're on the football team now your all big and mighty? Ha! You're pathetic and weak!"

The bully lifted his arm to lash out on Steve when suddenly he was on the ground himself.

"You dare attack the brothers of Thor?!" Tiny Thor shouted, standing over the bully's fallen body.

Everyone froze and stared in shock after just witnessing the tiny 12 year old kick a massive footballer down.

Thor went to full on punch the bully's face when a loud voice interrupted them all.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yelled the principal as he came across the scene, Miss Rose standing behind him with a look on her face that showed she must have informed the man of the situation.

Nobody spoke or moved, they all just stared at the principal. Including Tony who was still recovering.

The silence and frozen scene was interrupted by a small, squeaky voice calling, "Tony!" and a small Bruce running out of the crowd and into a hug with the battered Tony.

The principal sighed and ran a hand over his bald head, "Alright! All of you!" He shouted gesturing to group the crowd was surrounding, "In my office right now!" he demanded before turning to face the entire crowd. "Everyone else, GET TO CLASS!"

No student argued and rushed to class, while the group slowly made their way to the principal's office at their own pace.

* * *

Natasha, Clint and the scientist that worked in the labs at S.H.I.E.L.D were all frowning as they surrounded the metal balls they had found on the battle site.

"So we've put them all together resulting in them glowing… But so far nothing else seems to happen." One of the scientists spoke up as he wrote his observations down.

"I don't under-"Natasha was about to speak when her phone started to ring. "stand." She finished frowning at the familiar number on her phone. "Excuse me for sec."

Clint frowned and watched Natasha as he waited for her to finish talking on the phone, he was curious to what was happening.

"Okay we'll get there as soon as we can, I'm so sorry sir." Natasha said before hanging up the phone.

"Dammit Tony." She mumbled to herself, walking passed Clint.

"What happened?" Clint asked as he quickly followed a fast walking Natasha to the car.

"There was a fight at the school."

* * *

 **Oh no tonnyyy! hahah i had an imagine of all the de-aged avengers coming together to defend tony and i had to make it happen ahahha tell me what you think, im really sorry! REvieewww! reviews make the happiest :)**

 **Thankyouu! hope you thought it was alright!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ oxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey Guys! Chapter 9 is up! I hope you enjoy! Im really really really worried about this chapter! I honestly dont know how i feel about it hahaha**

 **Dont own the avengers and i dont want to talk about it...**

 **hahaha**

* * *

Natasha and Clint rushed into the principal's office with matching concerned looks on their faces. Sitting in front of the principal, who was sat deeply in his seat, was Steve, Thor and Bruce. Natasha frowned when she noticed Tony was missing.

"What happened?" Clint finally spoke up from the doorway where he stood.

"Kids, please go wait outside. Mr Burton, Miss Rushman, have a seat." The old, bald man said gesturing towards the now empty seats across from him.

After the kids had left the room and Natasha and Clint were seated the principal got started explaining the situation.

"It seems that your son Tony has been getting bullied." The man said in a soft voice, "Today I caught your children in a bit of a situation in the hallway, I have interviewed all those involved and I have decided to let your kids off with just a simple warning due to the fact that they didn't really get physically back. I have heard the full story and I see no need to punish your children. I have suspended the others involved." He informed them.

"What caused it all?" Natasha questioned, "In what way were they bullying Tony? _Where_ is Tony?"

"Tony is fine; he is getting checked over by the school's nurse." The principal slid a wrinkled piece of paper towards the other two adults in the room, it was the letter the bully had given Tony before the fight. "What I was told was that two classmates of Tony's were forcing him to do their science projects by threatening to beat him up and to even hurt Bruce. Tony decided that he would not do the projects anymore and the others didn't take that very well. They started to punch and kick Tony, Steve then got involved by pulling the other off Tony and the other was about to lash out on Steve but then Thor showed up. Thor did get a little physical but I've decided to just let him off with a warning."

"So you've dealed with the bullies?" Clint asked, his arms were crossed. He knew it was a bad idea to send these kids to school.

"The others involved have been given a lecture by me and have been suspended for two weeks, when they return they will have three weeks detention." The principal explained, "I also believe they have all been grounded by their parents."

It was silent for a bit and Natasha let out an angry sigh, "You let this happen often at this school sir?" Spat out.

"Nat.." Clint said softly, but she just shook her head fuming.

"I'm sincerely sorry this has happened." The principal replied simply.

"We are taking the kids home early." Natasha replied while getting up and leaving the room.

"Thank you sir." Clint said, shaking the other man's hand and then leaving to follow Natasha.

Outside the office Steve and Bruce were standing awkwardly waiting, while Thor had made himself comfortable sitting against the lockers. "Come on guys we are going home, let's go collect Tony." Clint told them, giving Thor a helping hand up.

Natasha led the way to the school nurse and as they arrived Tony was exiting the room.

The boy jumped a bit when he looked up, not expecting the others to be there. His eyes were glassy from crying and he already had two visible bruises, one along his cheek bone and one along his jaw. "Oh hey… We leav-?"

Natasha interrupted Tony's question with a big hug, "глу́пый ма́льчик, next time you better come to me if anyone gives you any trouble. Okay?"

Tony closed his eyes and nodded his head softly while leaning into the hug more.

* * *

The drive home was silent.

Tony, Natasha and Thor were just staring out the window.

Steve was fiddling with his hands on his lap, not knowing what to do or say and feeling slightly awkward as usual.

Bruce had fallen asleep almost instantly and Clint was driving.

As soon as they had all gotten to the tower, Tony went straight to his bedroom.

"He's probably exhausted, didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Steve mentioned, the others nodded along in replied.

* * *

The afternoon started off as relaxing one.

Natasha had decided to attempt to make cookies, following a recipe on her Stark Industry table.

Thor ended up joining her, curious and interested in Midgardian food.

Clint was lounging out on the couch with the TV on.

Steve was studying for Ancient History, frowning in confusion.

Tony stayed in his room the whole time, everyone thought he was asleep but really he was tinkering with some pieces of metal he found under his future self's bed.

And Bruce had wondered off into the lab.

In the lab Bruce was running around with his Hawkeye figurine, making it jump from bench to bench and making the sound effects. He wasn't looking where he was going when he ran into another body. Looking up, confused, Bruce saw someone he didn't recognise.

The man had shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a long black trench cloak and black pants.

"Hello young Bruce." He grinned down at the boy.

Bruce didn't say anything and just stared up at the stranger.

"I'm a friend of the avengers! I just thought I would come check on your wellbeing." The tall man said as he kneeled down to small Bruce's height. All Bruce did in reply was nod slightly.

"That small man in your hand, he looks Nobel." He grinned gesturing towards the toy.

Again Bruce nodded.

"I have a gift, for both you and the small man. Would you like to see? It's very magical."

* * *

Clint was slowly getting more and more tired as the movie on the TV went on. He was so close to falling asleep when a wild Bruce flung in front of him.

"Woah! Watch out bud! You're going to give yourself whiplash!"

Bruce was grinning brightly, an excited glint in his eyes.

Clint reached out for the Stark Industries tablet that was placed on the table next to the couch, opened the drawing app and handed it to Bruce.

Receiving the Tablet, Bruce rushed to write out what he needed to say.

" _The small man is alive!"_

Clint frowned, he was slightly confused. "The Hawkeye doll is alive?"

Bruce nodded.

Clint raised his eyebrows and smiled, "That's very cool Bruce!"

Bruce grinned and pulled at Clint's arm, trying to get the man to get up and follow.

Sighing Clint finally did what the boy wanted and followed him to the lab where apparently the Hawkeye action figure was alive.

Entering the lab, Clint waited patiently while Bruce looked around for the toy. The small boy looked like he was ready to give up looking, when all of a sudden Clint yelled out.

"Ouch!" The man shouted, pulling a pin like object out of his neck. Inspecting the object that had hit him, Clint noted that it looked like a tiny arrow.

"There!" Bruce suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the direction to the top of a high closet. Clint looked up to where he was gesturing to and what he saw made him jump about a metre back in shock.

"Oh my god, what the f- Oh my… WHAT?!" He yelled, a look of confusion upon his face.

Bruce laughed at the reaction, and jumped up and down in excitement.

The small Hawkeye toy then shot another arrow at the real Hawkeye, but Clint quickly dodged it and it struck the bench next to him. All of the sudden the said arrow exploded and left a hole in the mental bench.

Ducking and shielding Bruce from the explosion at the same time, Clint swore under his breathe.

"Bruce, what did you do to the toy?!"

After the explosion, the small boy was no longer excited and was shaking with a scared look in his eyes.

The toy jumped down from the cupboard and onto the bench, where it ran across quickly and sent a number of arrows Clint and Bruce's way. Dodging all of them but the last, Clint grabbed the closest thing next to him (a hammer) and threw it at the toy. The Hawkeye action figure was hit at first try and it fell down to the floor, falling wrong on its arm causing it to detach from its body. The toy stopped moving.

Clint dropped to the floor in relief and confusion and pulled Bruce protectively into a hug.

What the hell was that?

* * *

After Natasha finished successfully baking cookies with Thor, she made her way to Tony's room to check up on the boy.

Opening the door slowly, Natasha looked in to see Tony just sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at a piece of metal in his hand.

"Hey Tony, how are you?" She asked as she walked into the room.

Tony whipped his head to look at her and sent a very small smile, "Hey Nat, I'm fine."

The two was silent for a while, as Natasha watched the boy just sit there looking miserable.

Making herself comfortable on Tony's bed, Natasha sat up against the headboard.

"Do you want to talk about it?." She spoke up.

Tony looked around to where she was seated, his eyes were glassy from unused tears. "Aw honey, Tony, come here!" Natasha gestured for the boy to come to her. Slowly Tony crawled to the other end of the bed and lied across the bed so that he could lay his head on Natasha's lap, he finally let the tears flow.

"Tony, talk to me." Natasha said softly, "Tell me what's getting to you."

Tony didn't speak at first, he let out a small sniffle. But eventually he decided to give in and talk.

"They saw the fucking belt!" Tony spoke with a trembling voice. "They all fucking laughed! I felt so pathetic!" He continued frowning, angry at himself.

"I-I… I hate it. My.. My dad always tells me about how weak and scrawny I am! He says I'm being a girl when I don't eat… But I- I.. I can't help it! I wish I wasn't like this! I really do! But I can't help it!" Tony was full blown sobbing now as Natasha ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing way. "Everything is just so all over the place and crazy! Overwhelming! And I just… In the end I don't want to eat!... I feel like my life is so out of control and the only thing I have control on is what I eat and I'm so tired.." The teenager had stopped sobbing but the tears were still flowing, he felt exhausted from both having barely any sleep and from life.

"Go to sleep Tony, you need it дорогой." Natasha quietly spoke, still petting the boy's hair, making the boy more and more relaxed and sleepy as she continued. She was going to have a long talk to the boy more about this when he was more awake.

* * *

Back in the lounge room Steve, after getting too frustrated with his homework, was watching TV with a bored expression on his face. Thor was also in the lounge room asleep on the single couch. Soon the two were joined by a crazed looking Clint and by Bruce.

Clint rushed over to the Stark Industries tablet, again opened the drawing app and handed it to little Bruce.

"Bruce, how did the Hawkeye toy become that way? What happened?" Clint interrogated the small boy. Steve looked over at the two in curiosity and confusion.

Bruce stared at Clint for a bit before writing down on the tablet.

" _The nice tall man said it was a gift."_

Clint's frown deepened as he read the writing and he looked up at the boy in confusion "There was a tall man in the tower? What did he look like?"

" _He said he was a friend."_

"Bruce, buddy, what did he look like? Did he give you a name?" Clint asked desperately.

It took Bruce a while to write down the next thing, as though he was having troubles with the spelling.

" _Low key"_

Clint froze after he read the writing, oh no… "Does that say Loki?" Clint asked hesitantly.

The little boy nodded.

"Oh god…"

* * *

 **dun dun dun duuunnnnn! Holy moly! Loki being just your average sneaky loki! I just had a sleepover where i had no sleep so i wrote this chapter while being very sleep deprived... tell me what you think! hahaha and i just want to say thankyou for all the amazing reviews! they make me smile so much! Makes my day hahah**

 **give me any judgements! Im sorry if i made any mistakes!**

 **Thankyouu!**

 **~Sophieee-Jo~ xoxoxoxoox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my lord, it has taken me sooo long to update! i am so sos soooo sorry! Anyway its actually really close to ending! and its goign to get intense! hahah I hope you enjoy this chapterrr!**

 **Annnndddd I own the avengers! Yeah i bought them yesterday actually! Sitting next to Thor at the moment watching Chris Hemsworth on Home and Away (One of the older episodes hahah) and Im also lying...**

* * *

" _NAT?!"_

Natasha's head shot up suddenly, she didn't even remember falling asleep. On her lap, Tony stirred a little bit but remained asleep. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair again.

Suddenly the door swung open and a frantic looking Clint appeared, "Nat-"

"Shh!" Natasha interrupted the harshly breathing man, gesturing to the sleeping boy on her lap.

Clint looked down at the sleeping Tony and a soft look spread across his face.

Looking back up at Natasha, the worried look was back on Clint's face, "Nat, Loki was with Bruce in the lab."

Natasha tensed and her eyes widened, "Is he still in the tower?!"

"I don't know." Clint replied quietly, and they had another silent conversation as they made eye contact.

"We got to get the kids out of the tower." Natasha said, getting ready to get down to business. "Tony, honey you need to wake up."

Tony mumbled and curled up in a ball not wanted to wake up.

"Come on, we got to go."

"mmm- whats…. Whats da matt… er?" Tony spoke up with slurred muffled voice as he slowly lifted his head confused, his hair was sticking up all over the place.

"We have to go to S.H.I.E.L.D" Natasha told him softly, "it's dangerous here."

* * *

Soon all the de-aged avengers and Natasha and Clint were packing their belongings to take to S.H.I.E.L.D. They were in a bit of a rush and so the only adult avengers weren't really watching what was happening with the kids.

Steve was in his room collecting all the books he really liked and putting them in the huge bag Natasha had given him to place all of the stuff he wanted to take to S.H.I.E.L.D. in.

Steve was feeling a bit confused to why they were leaving, but decided not to question it.

"Young Steven."

Steve spun around and frowned, "Uhm… hello…"

Steve had no idea who this person was, but he didn't want to be rude just in case the man was a friend to the avengers.

"I assure you young man that I am that of a good man, I am one of who you can trust." The tall, bright blue eyed man said as he walked up to Steve and placed his hands on the teenager's shoulders.

"Listen to me as I am here to help!" Loki lifted his hand to Steve's ear and waved his fingers around, a magical green glow shun out of his hand as he spoke the next the words.

"Natasha and Clint have taken you hostage since the beginning. They speak with lies to make you feel of comfort. Escape now before they take you to a place where they plan to hurt you." The spell that Loki had put on Steve had made the teen believe every word.

Steve looked up at the man with alarm, "Where do I go?! What about the others?"

"Take yourself and fellow hostages to the school! I shall meet you there and return you to the safety of your home. Go Now! Hurry!"

Steve nodded grabbed his bag and rushed out of the room towards where the others were.

Loki grinned widely at the obeying teenage Captain America.

* * *

When Tony was finished packing he walked into the lounge room to sit and wait like Natasha had told him to. He walked in just in time to see Steve, Thor and Bruce with their bags heading towards the elevator, Steve turned to Tony with an urgent look upon his face.

"Tony, we need to leave now,"

Tony frowned at the statement, "Umm.. Right.. Aren't we supposed to wait in the lounge room for Natasha and Clint?"

"No. Quick, we need to leave." Steve said pressing the button that opens the elevator about ten times.

"Stevie, I think I am just going to do what the adult said thanks."

"Clint and Natasha are bad guys! They've kidnapped us and they're taking us to that shield place to hurt us!" Steve blurted out.

Tony raised his eyebrows and crossed his hands, "right, and what makes you think that?"

"A man, one of the good guys, told me!"

"And you just believed a stranger? Steven are you high?" Tony chuckled

"High? What? You know what? Never mind, we are leaving and whether you come or not is up to you." Steve said as the elevator opened and he walked in.

"Woah no! I'm not going to just let you leave! Especially not if you're taking Bruce!" Tony said as he rushed over and kept the elevator open.

"Tony please! Trust me we need to go! This man said he could take us home! And I swear to god, he was telling the truth!"

Tony took note on how frantic Steve looked and actually thought about how Natasha and Clint could actually be lying. "But Natasha wouldn't do that to us."

"Tony she said she was a trained assassin, I'm sure she would know how to be an amazing actress."

That made Tony's stomach drop, he looked back behind, a million thoughts spinning rapidly around in his head.

Without much thought Tony joined them in the elevator and let it the doors close. "I really hope you're right Steve." He said seriously.

* * *

Natasha walked into the lounge room with her own bag and looked around to see no one there. She then walked to all the rooms, looking for the kids.

After looking everywhere and not finding any kids, Natasha started to panic.

"Clint?!"

Clint ran in the lounge room with a questioning look upon his face.

"They kids aren't in the tower."

* * *

Walking down one of the crowded streets of New York, the de-aged avengers stuck as close as they could together as they followed Steve who was leading the way. Steve was holding Thor's hand and Tony was giving Bruce a piggy back.

"So Stevie, where we headin?" Tony spoke playfully.

"The man told me to go to the school." Steve replied in a serious tone.

"Ugh, I'm so done with that goddamn school! Why does everything revolve around school?!" Tony complained.

"Once we are there the man will return us home and you won't have to see that place again." Steve answered, trying to end the conversation, not really wanting to speak.

Tony frowned at that, did he really want to return home? To his neglectful parents? He then remembered how everything that's happened here could have been all a bunch of lies. Maybe going home is the best option.

"You know maybe instead of walking we could catch a bus? My back is killing me!" Tony spoke up again, and Bruce tightened his tiny arms around the brunette teenager's neck, not wanting to walk.

"Yeah maybe…" Steve said stopping his walking to think.

"We should have stolen the car. " Tony snickered.

Steve ignored the other teenager and dug into his pocket pulling out a bunch of cash.

"Where did all the money come from? Jesus fuck." Tony frown, dropping Bruce to his feet and then grabbing the money from Steve's hands. "There's like over $100 dollars here. Did you rob someone while I wasn't looking? A store maybe? Oh! Was it prostitution?! Drug Dealing!"

"Actually, I robbed Clint." Steve said taking the money back with a glare, making Tony roll his eyes.

"Who is that you call prostitution?" Thor spoke up, looking up at the two teens with a frown.

"It's not who it's what, prostitution isn't a person Thor, prostitution is-"

"Not something you need to know about." Steve finished Tony's sentence with another glare towards the teen's way.

"I'll tell you later Thor." Tony said with a cheeky grin and a wink, "So what do you plan to do with that money, Stevessa?"

"I plan to do this, taxis!" Steve tried to get one of the taxis' to stop but they wouldn't stop for him which made Tony crack up.

"Steven! You're not doing it right!" He accused.

Steve sighed as he looked over at the other, "Oh and you think you would be able to get one?"

"Well I have been called a genius before."

"Oh really?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, once or twice." Tony replied with the same sarcastic tone as he walked up to the side of the road.

"HEY! TAXIS! HEY!" Tony screamed loudly, getting some weird looks and making Steve want to run away and hide. But it worked and a taxis stopped in front of him.

Opening the door, Tony sent Steve a big grin. "Ta da!"

Steve just ignored the other as he climbed in after the others into the taxis, Tony got Bruce to sit on his lap as there wasn't enough room in the back, the driver didn't even seem to notice.

"To the school, taxis man!" Tony spoke in a silly voice.

* * *

 **oohh nooooo! Loki! Omg man! ahahhah I hope you likedd ittt! Please review because i love reviews! Reviews makes me smile just like how Robert Downey Jr makes me smile! aww i love robert! anyway sorry its taken me so long! All week I've been doing these things for my drama class and two days ago I performed in a massive Drama play, where it was like the oscars awards and i played Jennifer Lawrence and asecurity guard and it was intense to get it all set up and prepared but i think i did pretty well! I made people laugh and i made my sister cry from laughter so that pretty cool hahahah but its over now which means more time for writing! yaaay! sO i really hope you liked it! tell me what you thought in the reviews!**

 **Thankyouuuu!**

 **~Sopphhiiieee~ xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heey! Alright so i suck at updating! I am AGAIN so so sorry for how long it takes me! hahaha school just really sucks at the moment! But i really hope you like this chapter! It was kind of fun to write! ahhaha**

 **And i yet again dont the avengers.. shocker.**

* * *

By the time the de-aged avengers had arrived at the school it was dark outside.

"Is the school even still opened?" Tony was the first to speak as the taxis drove away.

"I'm not sure; I'm not exactly any more experienced than you are with this place." Steve replied his face scrunched up in a frown as he looked up at the dark blue shaded school.

They didn't say another word as they slowly walked towards the entrance to the school in a line, Tony holding Bruce's hand. As they came up to the door they all froze and then turned to face Steve. Steve gave them a look back before leaning over and checking if the door was open. Breaking the previous silence the entrance door to the school screeched open loudly and the sound echoed down the abandoned pitch black hallway just inside.

Steve walked inside with Thor following close behind; Bruce went to walk forward but stopped after noticing that Tony didn't make any move of entering.

"Steve, I'm not sure about this." Tony spoke up in a serious tone, his eyes wondering at blank black image that was the school's hallway at night.

"Tony come on, the good guys are waiting for us here." Steve replied while turning back around to face the hallway. "Is there any lights here?" He then mumbled to himself.

"Who was the guy that told you to come here?" Tony questioned in a louder voice.

"Just some guy that showed up while I was packing." Steve answered in a huff.

"Why do you believe him so much? You don't know him. You don't even know his name!" Tony pointed out; he was considering going back to Natasha and Clint.

"Tony, please! Just trust me! I just know he was telling the truth!" The blonde teenager said desperately in response.

"No! You don't just know somethings the truth! You need more proof; this could be a massive trap Steve!" You could tell Tony was actually concerned due to him using Steve's actual name.

Steve was about to reply but another voice interrupted him, "Young avengers! Oh am I glad to see your arrival."

They all jumped and turned to face where the voice come from, they watched as a tall figure slowly came into sight from the shadows.

"Loki!" Bruce suddenly said and Tony, confused, looked from the small boy to the tall man.

"Young Bruce, I am deeply sorry for the mayhems that came from my magical gift with the small man. I didn't mean any harm." Loki said with a sweet smile.

Bruce slightly nodded before running over and giving Loki a hug, his way of saying it was okay.

Tony just stared at the man, trying to read him and see whether he could trust the man.

Steve smiled slightly and awkwardly at the tall magical man.

And Thor stood there in shock, his mouth wide open.

"Loki! My brother! 'tis I Thor! I am he from a younger time!" the de-aged demi god said in a loud booming voice.

"Oh brother I know! I am here to help you! To return you back to your normal time!" Loki said and sent a grin to his tiny brother.

Thor ran and jumped into his adopted brother's arms.

"Come young ones! I will take you to the place where I shall return you back to the safety of your normal time." Loki said as he held his smaller than usual brother's hand and turned around to lead them through the dark hallway. Their eyes had adjusted to their surrounds so they could now see as they walked on.

As the others followed the man, Tony took a hesitant step forward but froze in place. There was too many thoughts running through his head to comprehend and it was making him panic slightly.

"Is there something the matter young man?" Loki asked noticing that the teen wasn't following him.

"Tony, come on!" Steve begged, sending a small reassuring smile and a gesture telling him to follow.

"I uh- Um… I… Alright." The teen finally let the thoughts quieten down as he reluctantly tagged on behind as they passed all the classrooms.

He didn't know whether to trust this guy or to trust Natasha and Clint.

It was announced that Loki was Thor's brother so he must be reliable right?

But what if it's a lie? Maybe he wasn't really Thor's brother but an imposter.

Tony's hands started to nervously tap on his sides as he dragged his feet along the ground, not feeling confident about his decision to follow.

'I wonder what Nat is doing right now.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Natasha stalked into the lounge room after a frantic call with fury.

"Fury doesn't know anything about the disappearance. It has got to be Loki! He must have been still in the tower!" She said in a rush, a look of panic smeared upon her face.

"We have no idea where that lunatic would take them! Or what he would do with them!" Clint stressed, his hand making its ways through his spikey hair.

"Excuse me sir Clint and miss Natasha." A British voice came from nowhere making the two agents jump in surprise. "I do not mean to eavesdrop but I happen to have something that could help you in your situation."

"Jarvis!" Natasha and Clint said at the same time, they have forgotten about the AI throughout the de-aging from being too overwhelmed with the fact that they now had to babysit their fellow team mates. "Jarvis! Where have you been this whole time?!" Clint asked, shock still showing on his face.

"Mister Stark knew of a man named Jarvis back at that younger age, it would've caused more troubles on your behalf if he had known of my presence." Jarvis replied.

"Oh.. right… What do you have for us Jarvis?"

"Upon over-hearing a conversation within those who are missing, it is apparent that young mister Stark and the others who are currently de-aged have headed off to the school to see a man who claims to be one of the good guys." Jarvis answered once again.

"The school? Why there?" Clint turned to Natasha with a frown.

"We need to go now! Thank you so much Jarvis! You are a life saver!" Natasha spoke up.

"That's quite alright Miss Natasha."

And with that Natasha and Clint were off in a race against time towards the school.

* * *

After walking through long dark hallways, Loki finally led the kid-avengers into one of the science labs. Tony stopped briefly at the doorway still a bit uncomfortable, but eventually made his way in as Loki sent him a look from where he held the door open for the teen.

"Here we are young ones." Loki said in a soft, sweet tone. The group of de-aged avengers watched as the tall man closed the classroom's door, and switched the lock. Tony frowned, crossed his arms protectively against his chest and sent Steve a confused look as he worried over the fact Loki had locked the door.

Frowning in confusion himself, Steve shrugged back at Tony in reply.

"Uh sir, I'm just wondering why you have locked the door? Is someone coming for us?" Steve asked politely.

"Oh young Steven, I have locked the door so that nobody can delay the process." Loki replied as though Steve should have known the answer.

"Delay you returning us to our normal time?" Steve questioned again.

"No, delay the process on me killing you." Loki replied and sent a blast of green towards Steve, thankfully the blonde moved out of the way quick enough to not be hit.

As quick as they could the children all ran from the dangerous man they were trapped with.

Tony skid across the top of one of the benches, sending test tubes flying and crashing down. Once he was hidden on the ground he curled into himself hiding from Loki.

Steve, after dodging the blast from Loki was now on the ground as well, hidden for the moment.

Bruce had disappeared to hide as well, ending up at the back of the classroom and crawling into the safety of a cupboard.

But Thor was in too much surprise to move as he stared at the man he called his brother, "brother Loki what are you doing?! You spoke of returning us home!"

Loki snarled at the younger version of Thor and sent another blast, this time towards the tiny demi-god's way. It would've hit Thor if Steve hadn't have pulled the younger blonde out of harm's way. They now also were both hiding behind one of the benches.

"You think these puny benches will shield you from my magical ways. Ha! Fools." Loki grinned evilly.

"No, but this might distract you!" Tony suddenly yelled sending a bottle of some sort of liquid he had just then created with the chemicals he had found surrounding him, Loki's way. The villain caught the bottle and after a look of confusion the man was just about to laugh when the bottle exploded and sent him flying back.

"Quick everyone up! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Tony shouted in a panic.

Steve ran with Thor at his hand to the door and unlocked it before running out, while Tony collected Bruce from where he was hiding and carried him as he ran out the room himself.

Growling, Loki rose from the smoke of the explosion and stalked after them with a glare of absolute hatred.

* * *

 **Omg so intense! hahaha aaah so i hope you liked it! Pretty please tell me what you thought in the reviews! REviews motivate me ahhaha thankyou! i actually love writing this! and I hope you are enjoying it! I love seeing the reviews from people who have been reading from the beginning, makes me so happy, you guys are the best! Im sending hugs all round! so yeah hope you liked this chapter! Tell me if i made any mistakes and i shall fix em up and apologise hahaha**

 **thankyouuu!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey so its been a week since i last updated... Im sorry! But i have more reasons! hahah so my mum's boyfriend go into a car accident and died and then my mum revived him! My mum is officially a badass! her boyfriend is fine now and should make a full recovery, but damn! The avengers should hire my mum as a medic! hahah anyway heres chapter twelve! Ive been sick and so im deeply sleep deprived so im not very proud of this one. hahah**

 **and nope the avengers aint mine**

* * *

"Come on guys, RUN!" Steve yelled behind him as he led the group of de-aged avengers through the hall.

They didn't stop to think about which way to go, there wasn't really any real destination they just needed to get away. The group had no idea how long they had been running but the adrenaline from the terrifying situation kept them going, well some of them.

"Steve! Oh- Oh god! St- Steve!" Tony gasped as he stopped running and fell against the lockers beside of him.

Steve slid to a stop and he turned to see a heavy breathing Tony, "Come on Tony we gotta go! He's going to kill us!"

"I- I I know! I'm just so… So Light headed…" Tony puffed out as he slowly found his way closer and closer to the floor.

"You know that's from not eating right?" Steve replied putting a hand on the other teens shoulder reassuringly.

Thor and Bruce were standing off to the side, watching with frowns of concern.

"Yes mum." Tony sighed as he pulled himself up with the help of the lockers. "Come on lets go." He said in a tired voice and took a small step forward on his own which resulted in his vision tilting and him losing balance, falling back. He would've fallen to the ground if Steve wasn't there to catch him.

"Oh gosh Tony…" Steve said softly, he looked around for any ideas on what to do, along with also looking back to check if Loki had caught up with them yet. Looking around his gaze met that of the janitor's closet.

"Up you get." Steve said as he helped Tony back onto his feet and pulled the others arm over his shoulder to give him more support.

He led Tony towards the closet, before looking back slightly at Thor. "Hey Thor, can you open this for me please?"

Thor ran over and opened the door and that's when Tony came to realisation, "Woah whats happening?"

Steve ignored the other teen as he led the boy to the end of the large, walk in janitor closet and placed him on the ground against the wall.

"Woah wait! You are NOT leaving me in here!" Tony basically shrieked, glaring up at Steve.

"It's only for a little bit! You're going to pass out if you keep running! Just stay here I'm going to get help! Just don't leave… And keep as quiet as possible." And with that Steve was rushing out of the room and closing the door after him.

"Okay, let's go!" And the now group of three were running down the hallways again.

* * *

Clint and Natasha stood next to each other as they stared at the front of the dark school.

"Doesn't look like anyone's there…" Clint mumbled, confused.

"That's what makes me nervous." Natasha replied as she walked off not waiting for Clint.

Clint frowned up at the school with concern before jogging to catch up with Natasha.

The two walked up the entrance doors of the school and Clint went to open them but hesitated.

"Are you sure they'll even be in here? It's pretty dark" He questioned his hand still hovering over the door's knob.

Natasha sighed and slapped Clint's hand away, opening the door herself. "There's no time to hesitate Clint!" She said as she sped walked into the school.

"Does this place house any lights?" Clint said under his breath, looking around for a switch at the same time.

Suddenly light filled the room and Clint had to cover his eyes not expecting the brightness.

"Come on let's find the kids." Natasha said not seeming to be bothered by the sudden flash of light.

* * *

Steve, Thor and Bruce were in the school's boy's changing room near the gym when the lights randomly came on.

Thor gasped, Bruce made a small sound of shock and Steve instinctively stood right in front of the younger de-aged avengers, acting as a shield.

Looking around with wild eyes, the only sound Steve could hear was the beating of his heart. Thoughts swung around in his head and he tried to stay as calm and as alert as he could. The lights were either turned on by Loki as a tease, or they were turned on by a disobeying Tony. Both Steve didn't have trouble in believing.

Then the door of the change rooms shrieked opened causing the boys to duck down in terror.

* * *

Tony was huddled in the corner of the closet when the lights flashed on, the light in the janitor closet didn't seem to be working but there was a line of light that appeared across Tony's face (displaying his terrified wide eyes) from the light streaming from the gap between the door and the floor. Tony's breathing became harsh and he started shaking due to panic.

Footsteps could be heard from outside the door and that's what really got Tony hyperventilating. Terrified Tony shuffled as far back against the wall of the closet as he could. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. As the teen pressed himself against the hard wall, he accidentally hit a broom that was also being supported by the wall. Tony froze as he watched it fall, it was as if it was in slow motion. And as soon as it clashed with ground Tony let out a gasping breath he had been holding onto. Hating himself for how he basically just caused his own death, Tony curled into himself and scrunched his eyes shut letting hot angry tears slid down his face. He then let out a silent scream as his hands gripped his hair in fists, causing himself pain.

The door handle of the closet slowly opening is what got Tony to stop half pulling his hair out and he curled himself into the tiniest ball he could create.

Light suddenly filled the janitor's closet and Tony thoughts and breathing completely stopped.

"Tony?"

As soon as the familiar voice reached his ears, Tony was up and in the other person's arms.

"Oh my god Natasha!"

* * *

Steve led the younger kids to the very back of the room as slow heavy steps were heard in the distance.

Steve pressed a finger to his lip, in a gesture to get the others to be as quiet as they can. The three came up to the door that led to the gym and Steve carefully placed his hand on the door knob. Closing his eyes and praying to god, Steve slowly and as quietly as he could twisted the door knob open. It didn't make a sound. Letting out a silent breath of relief, Steve then carefully opened it. It was silent until it hit about half way and then it let out a high pitch sound. Freezing and eyes widening Steve whipped his head around; the footsteps were now fastening and suddenly Loki appeared in the distance.

"Go, go, go!" Steve yelled, pushing a shocked Thor and a sobbing Bruce through the door before following them out and barely missing the blast of green from Loki. Loki growled in frustration as he stormed after them.

Scrambling as fast as they could across the cringe worthy length of the gym, the three avengers made their way towards the exit door that led to the outside football field.

It wasn't long until Loki was also in the gym and sending blasts their way. Only having so much luck, Steve had been hit with a blast. Screaming out Steve fell to the floor, his hand wrapped around the fresh wound on his leg. Little Bruce let out a high pitch squeal of horror and Thor yelled out "Steve!"

"Go, I'll be fine! Get out of here! Go get help!" Steve demanded, gesturing harshly for them to run out the exit door. "Go now!" He shouted at them again as they didn't move after the first order.

Thor finally let out a small nod in reply before, grabbing the small hand of a trembling Bruce and dragging him towards the exit.

Watching as they disappeared to safety Steve then whipped his head towards where Loki stood still a fair distance away. "Oh how brave and selfless you are young Steven!" Loki said sickly sweet, "Wouldn't it be fun to tinker with that?"

Another flash of green light came across Steve and messed with his mind.

* * *

"Oh- Oh my god, Natasha you got to help! Oh my- He's going to kill us!" Tony rambled in shock.

"Tony breathe!" Clint said putting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"You got to find the others! Loki is in the building! He's going to kill us! We are going to die! Oh my go- They might be dead already!" Tony said with wild, tear filled eyes.

"Tony, just breathe. It's okay, we'll find them. When was the last time you saw them?" Natasha said as calmly as she could.

"um- Uhhh… half an hour ago? They left me here and ran off! I couldn't keep up; they said they were going to get help." Tony cried, wrapping his arms over his chest protectively.

"Do you know where they were heading?" Clint questioned, the brunette teen shook his head.

Natasha sighed and made eye contact with Clint, before looking back at Tony and pulling the shaking boy into another hug.

"Don't worry Tony, we'll find them."

* * *

 **dun dun duunnnnn! Oh my starlord! hahah i dont know im tired. I hope you thoughtit was alright, im not sure if i liked it! be honest withme! no lies! hydra lies! dont go all heil hydra on me! tell me your thoughts in the reviews, its very much appreciated! Or dont! because im cool and human rights! so if you dont want to leave a review im going to force or guilt you into it! hahah omg sophie shut up hahah im sorry! Hope you likeeedd it! and soo i couldnt update sooner! hospital vists and stuufff! hahah thannkksss!**

 **~Sophieee-Jo~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! heres chapter 13, not really proud of it but i hope you still like it!**

 **I do not own the avengers! I dont know if i would be able to..**

* * *

Little Thor pulled a still sobbing Bruce to the safety of under the bleachers of the football field. Finally stopping their run, Thor bent down with his hands placed onto his knees and tried to catch his breath. Breathing harshly he sent a glance at a trembling Bruce.

"Young Bruce, we shall go find help and fix all mishaps." Thor reassured the younger of the two.

Bruce just made a small whimpering sound and lowered to the ground to curl up in a small ball.

"Come on little one, Steven needs us to go seek help." Thor tried again kneeling down to the size of that Bruce had shrunk to and putting a hand softly on the crying boys shoulder.

Bruce slowly lifted his head to Thor and shakily nodded his head.

"Brave young warrior! Let us go save Steven." Thor exclaimed helping Bruce up and two went off for their search for help.

* * *

Natasha, Clint and Tony rushed down one of the hallways, eyes darting all over the place for the other de-aged avengers.

"Maybe they are in the cafeteria? Tony can you show us where the cafeteria is?" Clint suddenly spoke up, looking over to the teen.

Tony nodded, "Yep it's just down here."

Walking into the cafeteria the three were quiet and cautious, looking out in every corner and under all the tables. Natasha gave up first frowning and running a hand through her red curls in frustration.

"Guys we got to keep moving." She sighed making her way to the exit, when a sound from in the hallway reached her ears. Eyes widening, Natasha whipped around and pressed her finger to her lips telling the other two to be quiet and gesturing them to duck down with her.

Tony and Clint made eye contact, both sharing looks of confusion when suddenly the sound reached their own ears. Footsteps.

As the footsteps came closer, Natasha slowly crawled to the doorway and peered carefully to see who it was. Suddenly the tall figure of Loki stormed passed and she scrambled back silently with wide eyes.

When the evil man had disappeared from her sight, Natasha let out a breath of relief and was about to stand up when the tall figure was suddenly back and was stepping into cafeteria. Natasha froze her body pressed against the wall to the side of the doorway and her eyes grew about three times wider. Clint and Tony fortunately were hiding behind some tables when Loki had entered the room.

Frowning at his surroundings the Asgardian man slowly turned (The opposite way from Natasha) and exited after not seeing anything.

The others in the room didn't move for a while as they waited till they were convinced that they were safe enough to get up. Natasha stood up straight with shaky legs as Clint got up quickly and rushed over to give the women a big hug in relief. Tony slowly walked over and stood waiting for them with his arms crossed over his chest, he was breathing hard.

"That was close." Natasha breathed out as they broke out of the hug. Clint just chuckled and nodded in reply.

"Come on let's check the library next." Natasha said and they started off on their hurried walk to the library.

* * *

Thor and Bruce made their way through the car park of the school, planning on walking out of the school to find help until they came across a familiar car that was the only one parked there.

"The moving source of Sir Clint and Lady Natasha!" Thor said pointing at the car, "They must be looking for us! Young Bruce, help is here! Let us find them!"

Grabbing the hand of the younger boy, Thor pulled Bruce along with him as he ran to the entrance of the building. Entering the school, the two went to dash down the hallway with Thor leading the way, when the older boy ran into another body. Looking up from where he was scrambling on the ground for balance, he saw the figure of Steve.

"Steven! You are well enough to stand!" Thor grinned excitedly as Bruce ran and gave the older boy a hug.

Steve smiled and Thor saw how it didn't really reach his eyes but decided to just let it go.

"Guys, I found help! Its shield they're at the football field!" Steve exclaimed in a fake, forced sounding happy voice.

Thor and Bruce both frowned in confusion, "We were just at that place of football."

"You must have just missed them, come on we must hurry before Loki comes!" Steve replied in a mumble of rush.

At the mention of that, the two younger de-aged avengers followed Steve in a dash to the football field.

* * *

Natasha, Clint and Tony were walking through the hallway to get to the library when Clint who was leading the way suddenly stopped. This caused the other two the run into each other which resulted in them making a loud bang when Tony fell against the lockers for support. The loud bang caused all three of them flinch and Tony sent an apologetic look towards the others.

"What the hell Clint?" Natasha asked with a confused glare on her face.

Clint shushed her and pointed to the library entrance, "He could be in there right now." He said as softly as possible.

All three of them looked down the row of lockers and through the door that led into the library.

"Yeah but the others could be in there as well, so let's maybe hurry this up and check." Tony said with sass, wanting Clint to stop with this hesitating and get into action.

Natasha ended up leading the way in a silent, careful walk towards the door and she leaned over slowly to take a peek to see if anyone was in the library. Not seeing anything she leaned further and looked to the right to end up making eye contact with none other than Loki.

Natasha tensed in place as Loki sent her a mischievous grin.

"Guys, Run. Now!" She demanded turning and running herself.

The three ran down to outside the hallway that connected to the boys change room.

"To the gym!" Tony spoke up, taking the lead as he took them towards the gym.

* * *

Steve led the two younger avengers through the boys locker room towards the gym.

"Is your battle wound not a burden to you Steven?" Thor asked curious.

Steve stopped walking and sent a frown to Thor, "What wound?" He questioned suspiciously.

The two younger de-aged avengers looked at each other with confused looks.

"That blast from my brother Loki, I believe it struck your leg." Thor explained.

"Oh yeah!" Steve smiled in realisation; he twisted his leg around to examine his wound. "It must not be that bad since I forgot about it." The blonde teen pointed out.

Thor simply nodded in reply but couldn't help but frown at the wound feeling a tiny bit suspicious. Steve noticed this and let a small laugh, "Don't worry Thor, I'll get shield to check it out."

"I believe that that would be wise." Thor replied simply.

* * *

"I knew that Stevie was wrong about the magic dude. I knew it!" Tony grumbled as they walked up to the door that led to the boys change room.

"He was just so freakin' creepy! I was getting that paedophile vibe you know what I'm saying? Like for a little bit I believed that he could maybe be someone that could help but then when he locked that science door I was getting' suspicious, yah know?" Tony rambled as he turned the knob of the door.

"Well that just goes to prove that Captain America isn't as perfect as daddy dearest said! Never trusting Steven again! I should just go with just trusting myself; my genius mind seems to be always right!"

Natasha and Clint let the boy talk as they followed, occasionally nodding along whenever Tony looked to see their reaction.

"Wait, why is Loki trying to kill us? How come I haven't asked that before? Is it jealousy? Oh! Aw maybe he's lonely! Is he angry because he wants all the lovin' but then all the girls want future me? Ha! I'm only joking! Oh my god! Brucie!" Tony stopped his speech of nonsense when he caught the sight of the other de-aged avengers.

Little Bruce looked up at the mention of his name and ran over into Tony's arms. Natasha smiled at the two.

Thor grinned and went to check Steve's reaction but the other teen was missing. Frowning and looking around, Thor was about to call out for the missing blonde when an evil laugh interrupted him.

"Oh well done young Steven! I didn't expect you to bring me ALL of the avengers!" Loki said in fake sweetness.

The just reunited group turned to see Steve standing beside Loki with a menacing smirk on his face.

"Hello Avengers." Loki greeted with a smile and a hand on the mind-controlled Steve's shoulder.

* * *

 ***Loki voice* Ta daa! Thats chapter 13, Okay so i actually love Loki, when i watch the films hes like one of my all time favorites and i have just made him seem like the biggest creeper in this fanfiction and i sincerely apologise to all the loki fans reading this! I swear i love him but for the sake of the storyline i needed him to be a seedy evil mofo hahah still love him but! anyway OMG you guys if you like teen wolf fanfiction you should check out my friend taylor's story on wattpad! her name on wattpad is TaylorLahey and her amazing story is called Stone Hearts , its great maybe go check it out!**

 **Okay so i really hope you though this chapter was alright, AGAIN I HONESTLY FEEL SO CONCERNED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! like i dont know if im happy with it or not... anyway REVIEW! reviews gives me happy feelings in my heart! Tell me if im making you annoyed with anything ive written! Like if youre not happy with how your character is turnign out, tell me if you want more of a character! and again im sorry with how creepy and evil and seedy Loki is in this ahahahah**

 **thaankkkss!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xxoxooxox**

 **ps- you guys are awesome! Love you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So its been a while and i feel like the chapters havent been very good lately and i just want to say that i am deeply sorry! I'm going to focus on getting the chapters better and getting this fanfiction updated quicker. I hope you enjoy this chapter Im feeling more confident about this one.**

 **And i do not own the avengeerrrrrssss they own meeee! and im okay with that...**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 _Thor grinned and went to check Steve's reaction but the other teen was missing. Frowning and looking around, Thor was about to call out for the missing blonde when an evil laugh interrupted him._

" _Oh well done young Steven! I didn't expect you to bring me ALL of the avengers!" Loki said in fake sweetness._

 _The just reunited group turned to see Steve standing beside Loki with a menacing smirk on his face._

" _Hello Avengers." Loki greeted with a smile and a hand on the mind-controlled Steve's shoulder._

* * *

"Loki." Clint acknowledged the tall god of mischief.

"What did you do to Steve?" Natasha questioned with a harsh glare.

"Oh just a little spell… it'll pass." Loki replied with a sickly sweet grin.

"Why are doing this may I ask?" Tony asked with confidence and curiosity, leaning forward a bit.

Natasha put a careful hand on the brunette teen's shoulder and pushed him back a little bit protectively. Loki sent Tony a big smile which made the teenager step back further behind Natasha, feeling slightly creeped out.

"This is all a part of my magnificent plan, young Stark. My plan to destroy the avengers and take over what is rightfully mine! Soon every mortal on this puny planet will be taking orders from me, their king."

"Brother! This isn't right! What would father think? Asgard is your home! They treat you highly there do they not?" Thor said in a desperate matter.

"Ha! Oh almighty Thor, how oblivious you are." The evil man replied with a half annoyed look on his face.

"Do you feel like a big shot Loki? Having to turn the avengers into children to defeat them?" Clint spoke up with attitude. He was steaming with anger towards the villain in front of them.

Loki snickered a bit and took a step forward, "I'll do whatever it takes."

As he stepped forward, Natasha slowly placed her hand on the gun that was strapped to her side.

Noticing what she was doing, Loki chuckled a bit and stopped his steps forward. "Lady Natasha… Place all your Midgardian weapons down, trust me when I say they are useless compared to this staff I hold." Loki smirked at the women. He held his staff up high in a threatening manner, it glowed a magical green colour. Natasha lifted her gun out of the place where it sat and slowly held it out, it looked like she was going to drop it to the ground but anger and the need to protect her loved ones took control of her. Natasha lifted the gun higher and aimed it towards the tall enemy and at the same time the enemy aimed his own weapon. It was as if it was slow motion when the staff blasted a green strike of light and the sound of a gun shooting was heard.

The shot didn't come from Natasha's gun.

Time went back to normal speed and everyone jumped or ducked in surprise, when Loki, at the same time as shooting out at Natasha, was also being blasted off his feet and across the change room.

Loki being taken out didn't stop his own blast shooting out and striking Natasha on the shoulder. Letting out a pained yell, her own gun went flying and she fell back into Clint's arms. "Nat!" Clint shouted looking down at her in concern and softly lowering her to the ground.

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine!" Natasha gasped out swatting away Clint's attempt at checking out her wound. Pushing herself up and ignoring the near unbearable pain in her shoulder, she tried to see where the shot had come from.

All of the de-aged avengers were surrounding her.

Bruce looked like he was near a panic attack.

Thor had a terrified look on his face, his eyes darting all over the place.

Tony was crying and he kept repeating the same question, "Is she going to be okay?!"

And Steve, still under mind control was just staring at the scene, emotionless. It was as if he was a robot.

Clint was looking over Natasha in shock and concerned and kept asking her if she was okay and how much it hurt. He was interrupted by Natasha herself when she hit him and gestured to something in front of her. Looking up quickly, Clint stopped breathing as soon as he saw what she was gesturing to.

"Phil?"

Agent Coulson was standing there with a smile and a large gun in his hands that looked as though it was a new invention from either shield or Stark from before the de-aging. Maria Hill was also there standing beside Coulson with her own hand gun in her hand.

"We need to go." Maria suddenly said, walking forward. Coulson, agreeing, followed after.

"Wait. What? I- wha- huh?" Clint had trouble speaking as he looked upon the friend he thought had passed away. Natasha just stared wide eyed, not evening attempting to speak.

"I'll explain later but we need to hurry, that's not going to keep Loki down for long!" Coulson said in a hurry, helping them up and then leading them all in a quick escape back into the school's hallway.

Clint went to grab hold of Steve but the boy was gone.

* * *

Dashing down the hallway, the group ran towards an unknown destination. Clint supported Natasha as she ran as well holding onto her shoulder.

"Can we stop somewhere and talk for a second?" Clint suddenly stopped with a frown. "I really need time to think right now."

Coulson nodded and led them all into the classroom that was across from them.

They all spread out on different desks, catching their breath.

"Fury and shield are on their way here." Maria said after reading a message on the device in her hand. "We can't stay here long. Loki is probably on his feet hunting us down right this moment." She continued speaking.

"Can't you just shoot him again?" Tony mumbled from where he was sitting, resting his head on his hand in exhaustion.

"You can only use it once and then it runs out." Coulson replied from where he was leaning on the teacher's desk.

"Well that's helpful." Tony spoke again with sarcasm.

"It's just a prototype, we are working on it." Coulson explained and Tony just rolled his eyes, he was tired of this whole situation and just wanted it all to be over.

"Does anyone here have any weapons to help defend ourselves if he finds us?" Coulson asked the room.

"I have my bow." Clint replied and all the de-aged avengers, Coulson and Maria frowned at him with confusion as the bow and arrows couldn't be seen anywhere. Clint sighed at the looks and stood up; he pulled out a small black square object and clicked the button on it. Suddenly it expanded and transformed into a bow. He then pulled a small tube and yanked it down, forcing it to expand into an arrow.

"Tony made it." He said simply, at the shocked faces.

Teenage Tony smirk, "You're welcome."

"Clint I'm sorry, but I don't think you're arrows are much against Loki's staff." Natasha said softly.

That's when Tony shot up from his sitting position with an idea, "They might with a bit of help with chemicals!" The others looked slightly confused so Tony continued, "If we go down to the science labs, I could create something that we can put on the arrows that might help to produce more damage to Loki! It could create more of a distraction so we can have a head start in getting away." Tony explained.

Coulson nodded, "That's actually a great idea Tony."

"Have I mentioned I'm a genius?"

"Once or twice." Clint replied and grinned at the boy.

The group silently and cautiously made their way to the science labs and as soon as they reached the rooms Tony got straight to work on making all kinds of chemicals to put on the arrows.

"I can make one that will cause the arrow to explode at impact." Tony informed them, not looking up or stopping his work.

"Yeah, future you made me some explosive arrows." Clint said as he watched the teen concentrate.

The others waited patiently and Maria kept watch at the door.

Natasha simply stared at Coulson from where she was seated, holding her bleeding wound. Feeling the stare Coulson made eye contact with her and sent her a small smile, "I would've told you but shield wouldn't let me." Coulson suddenly said.

Natasha simply nodded, "Shield and their secrets…" She muttered quietly but still loud enough for Coulson to hear.

"Why fake your death in the first place?" Natasha then questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"You guys needed the motivation; it also helped make you all become closer as a team." Coulson explained.

Natasha only nodded in reply; they would talk more about it later.

"That's five arrows done, all will have different reactions." Tony said as he pushed the five arrows carefully to Clint.

"We should keep a look out for Fury and shield. I'm going to go look out for them at the entrance of the school." Maria said pulling her hand gun back out.

Clint nodded and collected his bow and 5 arrows, "I'll come with you just in case Loki decides to make an appearance. I'll come back for the rest of the arrows after we get a hold of shield." He said, the last bit directed to Tony.

Tony nodded and handed Clint the sixth arrow.

"I'll stay here and keep watch." Coulson said standing up and heading to the room's door.

Maria nodded and with that both she and Clint went off in search of Fury and Shield.

* * *

The science room was silent with the exception of the sounds coming from Tony's experimenting. Natasha sat and observed the others in the room, her wounded shoulder still hurt but she was starting to become used to it. Moving her head to the side she looked at what Thor and Bruce were up to.

The two were seated close together, their legs touching. Thor was looking down at his fiddling hands in his lap and Bruce looked lost in thought as he stared into the space in front of him, there was silent tears sliding down his face.

"Hey Bruce," Natasha broke the silence, Bruce looked over to her in acknowledgement, "Come over here." Natasha said gesturing the boy over. Bruce stumbled up and walked silently over, sitting himself next to her. Natasha wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close in a comforting manner. "This is all very scary isn't it Bruce?" She spoke softly.

Bruce nodded and curled closely into her.

"It'll all work out in the end though. You're very brave you know?" Natasha told him with a small smile.

The boy looked up at that statement, his eyes wide and bright.

"One of the bravest kids I know!" She added, rubbing his shoulder softly to reassure him.

"What about me Lady Natasha?" Thor spoke up from where he was still seated.

"Oh you are definitely one as well, Thor!" Natasha sent the other a grin and Tony, overhearing the whole thing, smiled to himself.

"What about me _Nat_?" A voice came from the doorway.

Everyone looked up to see a crazed looking Steve with a gun held up in his hand.

"Steve? Put the gun down, okay? Don't let him control you this way!" Coulson said from where he stood next to the teen.

Steve swung around and pointed the gun at the older agent, "This needs to be done!"

"Why does it need to? Steve, don't believe his reasoning! He's evil!" Coulson tried again.

"IT JUST NEEDS TO!" Steve said in hysterics, from where Natasha was frozen in place she could tell the boy was shaking.

"Steve, don't let him do this to you, take control of your own body!"

"SHUT UP!"

Natasha saw that the boy was about to pull the trigger and made her way up to tackle him down so Coulson wouldn't get hurt, she wasn't going to lose him again. But before she could get to the boy Tony beat her to it and splashed some type of liquid in Steve's face. Instantly the blonde teenager was unconscious and limp on the ground.

"It's okay he's just sleeping! It'll wear off." Tony quickly informed them before they panicked.

Everyone let out a breath of relief and Tony put down the test tube that housed the liquid he threw at Steve with a sigh, "This has to be the longest day of my life."

* * *

 **Oh the drama hahah nah i feel like this one was more chill then the others hahaha Im watching Thor as i write this and omg he is so fabulous! AND SO ADORABLE! i love it hahaha hope you liked this chapter! please please review! They help me out with like motivation and reassures me that this story is still going alright hahah OR if you think its not review and tell me about that and tell me how you think i should improve because i gots to know haha thanks so much! and thankyou to those who have been reading from the start and are still reading! hahah**

 **Thaankkkssssss**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxoxoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**New kinda short, very late chapter! yaaay!... im so sorry!**

 **Ohk heres my excuse: School sucks, assignments everywhere and me being stressed and very emotional prevented me from updating sooner ahhaha but theirs only two more assignments i need to do and so after that i have more time to write chapters. im hoping people like this chapter i have some more ideas for later on chapters :) ennjoyyyy**

 **and OMG i dont own the avengers thats way too much stress on my behalf and too much pressure! I think im cool with like them just adopting me and owning me hahah**

* * *

When Steve woke up he felt strange. He thought back to everything that has happened and it was all so confusing for him. Steve knew he could trust the others and that they were right but he couldn't help but believe in what Loki was telling him to do. It was as if his brain was forcing him to agree and do what Loki demanded.

"Steve? Are you with us?" Natasha suddenly came into his blurry train of sight.

At first Steve shook his head but his spoken answer was "Yes." He tried to focus on clearing up the fog in his vision and went to rub his eyes when he realised his arms were tied up behind him. Steve frowned in confusion and started tugging at the rope that trapped his hands.

"Steve, you tried to kill us. We had to tie you up, if we take the rope off will you attack us again or are you back with us?" Natasha spoke up again.

Steve started to nod but then stopped himself, "Uh maybe, I don't think I will ata- I mean I don't know to be honest. I don't trust myself."

This made Natasha frown at him as though she didn't understand.

"What makes you not trust yourself?" Coulson asked coming into view.

"I just-" Steve let out a deep breath and thought for a few seconds, "I don't want to attack you guys and I know I shouldn't but I also feel like I need to… I don't know! It's so frustrating! And confusing. Just… I don't think you should untie until we are sure everything's safe." Steve half explained.

Natasha and Coulson ended up nodding at the boy and both stood up to let Steve have the time to recover a bit more. He was sitting with his hands tied behind his back on the floor against the wall, when Tony came and joined him.

"Hey Stevie, welcome back." Tony spoke in a casual manner as he plonked himself down next to the other teen.

"Hi." Was all that Steve replied with.

The two didn't speak as Tony, who had trouble sitting still and being quiet, was tapping his fingers on his legs that were spread out in front of him and occasionally he would twitch one of his legs to the side. Steve wouldn't admit it out loud but he sort of liked the distraction and how Tony didn't seemed bothered with what the spell had made Steve do.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this mess." Steve spoke up.

Tony stopped tapping for a second before continuing as though nothing happened, "No problemo, It's all Loki's fault anyway."

Steve smiled to himself and the conversation was left at that.

Suddenly gunshots were heard from a distance and everyone in the science lab flinched. Little Bruce darted up from his seated position and looked around wildly before running to Natasha, grabbing her hand and hiding behind her leg.

No one moved or talked, they all just listened out for anymore sounds from in the halls. But there was only silence.

After a while, everyone in the room seemed slightly calmer when suddenly the room's door banged open making them all jump up or for some, hide.

There at the door was a harsh breathing Clint, "come on guys, Shield is here. We need to get you all out of the building."

There was a few sighs of relief as the group made their way out of the room and out in the hallways heading towards where the exit was, Coulson supporting the wounded Natasha and Tony helping out Steve with his lack of use with his arms. As Steve and Tony passed Clint who held the door open, Clint couldn't help the look of confusion that spread across his face at the unexpected presence of a tied up Steve, he decided to just go with it.

It didn't take long to walk through the hallways and towards the front doors and just as the group was exiting the school a massive explosion came from the other side of the building making them all jump and duck down instinctively. Looking back with frowns of concern they continued their walk to safety and Natasha and Steve were rushed away to shields medics.

Tony had Bruce and Thor standing on either side of him as he held their hands, they were standing outside the school where all the cars and people who worked for shield were. The sun was about to rise, making the surroundings more a light shade of navy blue than a dark mid-night blue, telling them it was the beginning of a new day. Tony had a moment of thought on what the students of the school would think of the mess they made that night when they arrived to school later on in the morning.

"Can we go home now?" Bruce suddenly squeaked out, making Tony jumped slightly as he wasn't used to the boy speaking.

"Um… I guess?... Well I bloody hope so Brucie!" Tony grinned at the little boy.

"I also have much hope for our journey home to begin soon." Thor agreed in unusual soft voice he was exhausted.

Just then the schools front doors opened and the sight of Loki in gold, strong looking handcuffs being led by a group of badass looking agents met everyone's eyes.

It was like all the people who were stood outside were frozen as they all watched the evil man being taken to the van that would take him to shield headquarters.

Tony's grip on Thor's hand tightened as they watched, he knew it must have been hard and confusing for the young Asgardian to see his brother be taken away.

* * *

A few hours later, after Natasha's wound was checked and Steve was clear from the spell, Natasha, Clint and the de-aged avengers were back in the tower. Clint was carrying a sleeping Bruce as the tired group walked like zombies towards the lounge room.

Clint lied Bruce down on the couch before falling back into the single seater with a big tired sigh.

Natasha sat at the end of the same couch Bruce was on as the boy was small enough to leave enough room. She rested her head back and closed her eyes.

Steve took the other single seater; he sat and looked deep in thought as he went through all that had just happened.

Tony took to spreading out on the floor in the middle of the lounge room, he lied face down and he too was trying to take in the night he had just experienced.

And Thor took to sitting on the floor with back against Clint's seat. He looked over everyone else in the room before sinking down further towards the floor in exhausted.

"Well." Tony suddenly broke the silence as he lifted himself up slightly from the floor, "I don't know about you guys, but I have never experience or expected something like that to happen to me."

"Although I am from such a realm like Asgard, I too have never experienced such a night!" Thor agreed.

"It certainly was different." Steve added softly.

"You got that right steven" Tony replied with a chuckle.

"It was definitely a big night for us all, I think we could all do with some rest." Natasha said lifting her head up and sending the boys a smile.

They all nodded with agreement and got up to head to their beds, Steve helping Tony up to his feet from his place on the floor. Natasha looked over at Clint and was not surprised to see the man fast asleep on the couch, his head was back and his mouth was wide open as he snored. Before leaving the room Tony pointed at the man and laughed. "That's such a dad thing to do." He snickered, "I wanna take a photo!"

"Tony just go to bed!" Steve said rolling his eyes and smiling as lightly pushed the teen in the direction of his room.

"You're no fun Stevessa."

Natasha smiled at the babbling teens as she watched them and Thor disappear to their rooms. She knew the drama wasn't over yet as they still needed a cure to turn the de-aged avengers back to normal, but that can be left till tomorrow.

As Natasha walked to her own room, she thought over the night they had just had and the fact that Coulson was actually still alive. She then realised that she was going to have to tell the older versions of the avengers when they returned. Thinking over what their reactions would probably be like, Natasha rolled her eyes. That was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Ohk so now that look over this chapter it is very short! I am so sorry! I promise the next chapter will be better! I hope you ennjooyeedd! Review and tell me what you thought, i wasnt in a very good state of mind while writing this chapter so i apologise if it lacks in anything. I will admit i did lose a bit of motivation with writing new chapters and it might have been noticeable but its all coming back! I have new ideas for later on and it makes me happy! So i hope this chapter wasnt too annoying or bad for anyone! revieww!**

 **Thankyou so much!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Hey there Delila! What's like in new york city?" dont mind me, got a song stuck in my head ahahah omg chapter 16 *gasps* hahah hope you likkeee it!**

 **I do not own the avengers they own me and i have no shame at all.**

* * *

When Natasha walked into the kitchen the next day, the only ones awake were Tony and Thor. Tony was putting a plate of toast and bacon in front of Thor along with a glass of juice; "Dig in almighty Thor" Tony smiled.

"Hey guys" Natasha greeted as she stood beside the two.

"Good morning Lady Natasha, did you have a great, much deserved slumber?"

"I sure did Thor, yourself?"

"I most certainly did! I slept with dreams of magic and happiness; there were tables and tables of glorious food for my brothers, sisters and myself! A feast fit for the almighty… And I am mighty." Thor spoke as he ate.

"That sounds like a lovely dream." Natasha smiled at the boy before she made her way into the kitchen and to the coffee machine.

"I could do with some coffee as well." Tony voice came from behind her.

Natasha chuckled as she pressed a few buttons on the machine designed by Stark himself, "Didn't have a good sleep?"

"Nope, kept on waking up so then I just ended up staying up." Tony replied as he pulled out his own mug. "Bruce is sleeping in my bed, he snuck in some time last night." He then informed her.

"He must have had trouble sleeping as well." Natasha suggested she poured the freshly made coffee into the two mugs. Tony nodded in reply.

That's when Natasha's phone that was on the bench rang loudly making the two jump in surprise.

"Shit that's loud!" Tony exclaimed as he collected his mug and made his way out back to the dining table.

"You designed it." Natasha laughed as she answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Hi Natasha, it's doctor Anderson from the shield lab."_

"Oh, is something wrong?" Natasha asked with a hint of worry.

" _We may have found a cure."_

* * *

"Oh and The Bruce has awakened!" Tony spoke in a theatrical voice at a sleepy Bruce's entrance; the little boy was followed by Steve. "And he brought grandpa!"

Steve frowned at the other teen in confusion, "What?"

"Dude you're like 90." Tony said casually as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What?" Steve asked again feeling even more confused.

"Never mind, it's too early in the morning for detail." The brunette teen laughed slightly. Steve just shook his head deciding to give up on trying understanding the other as he walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Bruce sat himself in the seat next to Tony and yawned before leaning over and resting his head on the older boy's arm.

"A bit tired, Brucie?" Tony snickered at the boy before finishing his coffee.

That is when a grumbling Clint shuffled past them and disappeared into the kitchen, "Have a good sleep Clint?" Tony called out to man, getting a muffled groan in reply.

* * *

"Okay thanks bye!" Natasha said hanging up the phone and turning around to see Clint standing in an awkward angle with a sleepy look on his face.

"Clint! That was Doctor Anderson on the phone" She informed him.

This woke the man up a bit more, straightening up Clint gestured the women to continue.

"We might have a cure, they want us to take the de-aged avengers in tomorrow morning." Natasha explained.

Steve who was currently in the kitchen with them whipped his head around with wide eyes, "we are going home?" He asked with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Maybe!" Natasha smiled at the teen.

"That's fantastic, Nat!" Clint said with a joyful expression.

"What's fantastic?" Tony asked as he walked in and towards the kitchen sink with his empty mug and Thor's finished plate and glass cup.

"They might have a way to return us home!" Steve told the other with a grin plastered on his face.

Tony's face brightened and a smile appeared, "Oh!" But then the smile faded a bit as a thought came to his head, "Oh…"

Natasha frowned at the look of disappointment, "What's the matter Tony?"

Tony quickly put on a fake smile which fooled Steve but not the other two trained agents, "Nothing that's great news!"

Steve nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a hold of Tony's hand dragging him out of the kitchen excitedly, "Let's go tell the others!"

Natasha and Clint were both frowning as the boys disappeared and left them in silence. "Well I wasn't expecting that reaction." Clint broke the quiet.

"I don't think Tony wants to return home, we both know that he didn't exactly have a great childhood." Natasha replied following it with a sighed, "I feel terrible for him, but we need old Tony back. I'm sure he understands." She added.

Clint nodded in agreement, "So today might be our last day with the kids... Is it weird that I feel kind of sad?"

"Yeah, it's definitely going to be strange with them back to normal." Natasha laughed slightly, "I think I'm going to miss looking after them."

Clint laughed, "Yeah, but it's okay because you know what? You can continue looking out for them when they turn back 'cause they still need looking after even at their normal ages, especially Tony!"

Natasha chuckled at that, "That is true, someone's going to need to get him out of that lab when Pepper's not here!"

"And he's still kind of scared of you, which makes you the best person for the job!" Clint replied and the two laughed.

"Hey we should go to the zoo." Clint suddenly said.

"What now?" Natasha frowned at the randomness.

"Yeah! It's our last day as short time parents! Let's make it an awesome one!"

* * *

And that's how Natasha found herself holding the hand of a shaking in excitement, Thor as they entered the crowded zoo.

"Hurry Lady Natasha, I want to see that creature you mortals call a cow!" Thor's voice boomed in excitement.

Tony laughed as he carried Bruce on his back, "Honestly Thor we are at a place full of crazy majestic animals and you want to see a cow?"

"Indeed for cow's wear a coat of patterned beauty!" The blonde Asgardian child grinned in joy.

Tony shook his head with a big smile and decided that that statement didn't need a reply.

Steve was smiling as well at the happy atmosphere, "Today is going to be great I can feel it! Thank you so much Clint and Natasha." He had never been able to go to a zoo before.

"You are so very welcome bud!" Clint grinned at the polite blonde teen.

Each Avenger had their own favourite animal to see at the zoo.

Clint was in love with the monkeys, and pointed out everything each monkey did while laughing hysterically as though it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Natasha loved the Lions and watched them with a content look upon her face, watching them made her feel relaxed.

Steve loved the elephants and kept on pointing at the baby ones, mentioning numerous times how adorable it was.

Tony loved the penguins and laughed at how they looked while swimming in the water, "They look like fucking planes!"

After a long search and 5 close moments of defeat with Clint mentioning how the zoo doesn't have any they had found a cow for Thor, Thor looked at the cow as if it was god's greatest gift to the world.

And Bruce was in love with looking at the zebras, he giggled and smiled as Tony did voice overs for each zebra.

The day was a good one and it was topped off with a trip to the ice cream store.

Sitting at one of the zoo's picnic tables, listening to the kids babble on about their favorite parts of their adventure and laughing at the funny recounts, Natasha couldn't remove the massive grin that spread across her face even if she tried. Pulling out her camera she asked the old couple seated across from them politely if they could take a picture of the group at their time of pure happiness.

The elderly man of the couple nodded with a smile himself and Natasha will cherish that photo for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **Chapter 16! Guys... I have a feeling that the next chapter could be the last... I'm kind of scared! hahah i hope you liked this chapter! REview! tell me your thoughts! I loved writing this chapter!  
**

 **Thankyou so much! I think this is the shortest thing ive ever written at the bottom of a chapter! hahah**

 **~Sophieee-Jo~ xoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys... This is the last chapter... I really hope you like it! Its not a too crappy ending! hahah enjoyy!**

 **And i still dont own the avengers! but they definitely own me!**

* * *

The next morning Natasha woke up early and made her way out to go make herself a cup of tea. Walking through the lounge room she saw Tony curled up on the couch, "Tony? You okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Tony looked up from where he was previously staring, smiled a fake small smile and nodded. He kept on nodding until his nods soon turned into him shaking his head and his eyes watering.

In an instant Natasha was seated beside him and holding him close to her chest, "What's the matter? Do you not want to go home?" She questioned the shaking, skinny teen.

Tony let out a shuddering breath and eventually ended up shaking his head slightly.

Natasha grimaced and tightened her hold, "You know I don't want you to be sad right?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes scrunched closed with thin tear tracks running down his face as he silently cried.

"You know I only want what's right for you?"

Tony nodded again.

"Then you know that I wouldn't be sending you home if it wasn't right, am I correct?"

The teen slowly detached from Natasha and wiped away the tears on his face before looking up at her with messy hair and bloodshot eyes. "I know." Tony nodded, "It's just I'm going to miss you."

"Life back home isn't great, dad's barely around and my mum is too busy with work and herself. The only person who really cares about me is Jarvis and he's great and all but it doesn't stop me from feeling lonely." Tony shrugged sadly in defeat, "Everything is just so nice here, I feel like I have more of a family here than I do back home. I feel like this place is more of home to me than back at that place."

Natasha just pulled the teen into another hug with a sigh, "I'm sorry about your parents Tony, I wish it was different. You deserve different, you are magnificent. But you got to remember that this isn't goodbye forever, we will all be back in this tower sooner than you think but we will all just be a bit older. We will all be back together as a family in time; you just got to get through a few more years on your own."

Tony leaned deeper into the hug and nodded slightly.

They sat there in a comforting silence, until the sound of footsteps reached their ears. The two broke apart and Tony sniffled, "Hey Stevie."

Steve rubbed his sleepy eyes and gave the two a lazy grin, he didn't notice the sad scene before due to not functioning probably with tiredness. "Good morning." He said tiredly, he then woke up instantly when thought ran through his head. Shooting up straight Steve let out a big smile, "Hey we go back home today!"

Natasha and Tony both put on small smiles in return, Tony's had a sad vibe to it.

"That's right! Actually I should go wake everyone up." Natasha replied as she stood up and made her way to Clint's room first.

Once they were all up, they sat and ate together around the table. Clint had made pancakes for everyone and Tony actually ate quite a lot. There were smiles all round and jokes told with laughter.

After eating it came apparent that they had lost track on time and were running late. Everyone was rushing to get ready and soon they were all dashing to leave the tower. Upon leaving they ran into someone.

"Natasha? Clint?" Pepper asked confused as she entered the room, she then turned her train of sight towards the group of children. "Children?" She asked with a frown, looking at all of them.

"Greetings fair lady, I am almighty Thor son of Odin! I bid you a wonderful day now for we are-"

"We are running really late! I'm sorry Pepper I will explain everything when we get back!" Natasha blurted out pushing the group of de-aged avengers through the door.

Pepper's look of confusion deepened, "Wait, _that's_ Thor?!"

But there wasn't enough time to explain, "I will talk to you later!" Natasha called out as she was exiting the tower.

"You're really pretty!" Tony just got out before the door closed and they were gone.

Pepper just stood there for a few moments before shaking her head and making her way to the tower's elevator, "Jarvis? Where's Tony?"

* * *

Arriving at SHIELD's lab, the de-aged avengers all slowly spread out to look around in curiosity.

"Oh Natasha, Clint you're here!" Doctor Anderson smiled, gesturing them all the follow him.

He gathered them all around a table that had the metal balls that they had found before at the site where they got de-aged. All the de-aged avengers looked slightly nervous as they receive many stares from the scientist that roamed the lab.

Steve was standing awkwardly rocking back and forth on his feet, trying to not make eye contact with any of the scientists.

Tony would stare back at the scientist staring and would raise his eyebrows and nod at them in acknowledgement.

Thor was looking all over his surroundings in wonder and interest, completely oblivious to the looks.

And Bruce hid behind Tony as he was feeling kind of scared.

"So when the Metal balls are all together they start to glow but nothing happens, I believe that if we get the de-aged avengers to make physical contact with metal balls that are assigned to them at the same time, it might create a way to return them back to normal." Doctor Anderson explained to them.

Natasha and Clint both nodded, "Should we get right to it then?" Clint asked looking towards the kid avengers.

They all nodded, looking slightly nervous.

That's when they stated their goodbyes.

Thor started, "Sir Clint and Lady Natasha! I bid you a farewell that comes with highest gratitude I can muster! I thank you both for one of the greatest adventures I have experienced!" He said as he gave them a bow. Clint and Natasha laughed as they pulled the boy into a hug.

Then there was Steve, he gave Natasha a hug and reached out a hand for Clint to shake. Clint looked at the hand and chuckled as he completely ignored it and pulled the blonde teen into a big hug. "Thank you so much! You both have been incredible! I never expected something like this trip to ever happen to me! My time here with you guys and the other kids have been absolutely wonderful! Thank you so much!" Steve told them.

Bruce was next, the boy simple ran over and hugged them both, "Thank you." He whispered. As he pulled away he sent them both a large smile, "You are the nicest people I have ever met." He spoke louder than they have heard him before. Natasha and Clint smiled at the boy and pulled him for another hug.

And then the last goodbye was from Tony, the teen was tearing up but smiling at the same time. "You guys have been awesome thank you so much!" He gave Clint a hug first and then he gave Natasha a hug that lasted a bit longer. Stepping out of the hug, Tony wiped a tear that dared to run down his face. He sent them both a big grin, "See you soon!"

And with that all the de-aged avengers gathered around the metal balls and one by one placed a hand on their assigned metal ball. As each hand was placed down, the brighter the glowing light that came from the balls became. Soon the only hand that needed to be placed down was Tony's.

Tony looked around at the group of de-aged avengers and showed them all a big grin, "You guys have been the best brothers ever by the way." He told them and they all sent wide smiles back.

"I could say the same thing." Steve chuckled and the rest of the kid avengers nodded.

"Bruce is my favorite though." Tony then said sending the smallest boy a cheeky grin.

Steve laughed, "Alright Tony lets go home." He said with a smile.

"Seriously though! Stevie your great and all and Thor you're pretty darn majestic but Brucie here! Man that kid is just great!" Tony continued to hold up the return home.

From the side Natasha and Clint were shaking their head and smiling.

"Tony!"

"Alright, Alright!"

And then the last hand was placed down.

Light flashed around the room blinding everyone.

And soon Natasha and Clint were looking down at the collapsed bodies of their team who were back in their normal form.

They were all rising up from their place on the floor with confusion written all over their faces.

"What did I do last night?" Tony grumbled as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to remember what happened.

"Is anyone injured?" Steve asked as he looked over everyone, he then made eye contact with Natasha and Clint and then noticed the scientists.

"Why are we on the ground in the lab?" Bruce suddenly asked from where he was next to a lost looking Thor.

"That is one long story to tell." Clint chuckled and Natasha nodded a long with an amused look on her face.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

"I can't believe you made me go back to school." Tony said with a disgusted look and pepper who sat beside smiled in amusement.

They were all eating dinner on the large dinner table, with Coulson and Fury joining them for the meal.

It took them a while to get over the fact that Coulson was actually still alive and the first hour was pretty intense.

Upon seeing Coulson enter the room, Steve looked uncomfortable. He frowned slightly and asked questions sternly when needed.

Tony was silent most of the time with a blank look upon his face. He then asked if he could be excused to go to his workspace and was heard muttering hate towards Shield as he walked past, "This is why I have trust issues!" He called out before disappearing.

Bruce was mostly confused, asking how and why. But he spent a lot of the time staying quiet and seeing what others thought and letting them speak.

And Thor at first was silent, watching with a frown and listening to the others speak. By the time it had calmed down a bit Thor ended up patting Coulson on the back with a small smile, "It is good to see you well, son of coul."

"We needed the other two to have more time to find you a cure!" Fury replied glaring at Tony.

Tony just simply rolled his eyes as he ate his food.

"Well I am glad you were able to find a cure." Steve spoke up, "Thank you for taking care of us while we were… Different." He added, directing this to Natasha and Clint.

The two shrugged their shoulders, "It was very amusing actually." Clint snickered.

"It is something I never imagined to happen to me." Bruce replied shaking his head with a small smile.

"Certainly wasn't on my bucket list!" Tony added.

"Although I come from such a magical place of Asgard, I have never heard of such an experience taking place before!" Thor told them with his mouth full and a smile.

"It was quite the experience." Natasha smiled as she looked over to the other side of the room to a photo frame that hung from the wall where they held their other photos. It was a photo of four children and two adults, a family, smiling and holding their nearly finished ice creams on one of the tables at the zoo. It was her favorite photo.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this! You were all beautiful! I loved every one of you guys reviews! made me smile :) I really hope this ending was ohk! Let me know if i should maybe change it hahaha Thankyou thankyou thankyou! I loved writing this so much and i really hope you liked this story! thankyou for reading this! and thankyou for all your kind words! they made me smile so so so much! and i am so grateful for that! thankyou! The Avengers as the characters AND the cast who plays them means so much to me and i just want to say that i am so happy to have them as my idols! especially robert downey jr, who inspires me every single day to be more comfortable with the person i am and to not worry about other peoples opinions on myself! just the whole cast and their acting! their acting skills inspire me so much and yeah i just really appreciate them all and I absolutely loved writing this story!**

 **Thankyouuuuu!**

 **~Sophie-Jo~ oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
